O caminho para se tornar o melhor duelista
by Crascutin Fanfiction
Summary: Um Yugioh Centrado no Universo proposto pelo Arc-V, mas que engloba as versões anteriores das séries. Não é um 'remake', mas um evento colaborativo deste crossover! Yu-gi-oh Não me pertence. Direitos autorais de Kazuki Takahashi. Aproveitem todas essas temporadas deste show de um simples sistema de card game, duel monsters!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas Iniciais do Autor:**

Obra idealizada em 25 - 26/11/2018 00h17min.

Esta obra está sendo desenvolvida imediatamente agora. Eu não tenho absolutamente nada planejado para ela, além de um conceito bem inicial e simplista.

Vida escolar. Sim... Isso, mesmo. Eu quero retratar a simplicidade nessa obra. Mas não será algo tão fácil. Eu acho até que eu irei 'enfeitar' muito, e talvez isto aqui tome uma nova identidade. Enfim...

O que importa agora é que vocês saibam que isso aqui é um conjunto de 'quase' todas as séries deste conteúdo. Ou seja... Vai do Yugioh clássico até o Vrains.

Eu não domino muito bem o enredo da obra clássica e estou aguardando por mais conteúdo do Vrains.

A mais importante informação que você precisará para ler esta obra... Os personagens principais de cada etapa das séries poderão aparecer muito nesta fic. Sim! Yeah!

Mas o meu foco não será propriamente neles... Ahhhhh...

Esta é uma 'nova geração'. Um what if... (Eu faço muitas obras assim). E, sim. Esta é uma obra com realidades multidimensionais. Eu quase sempre me deparo com enredos desse tipo.

Qualquer nova informação, eu postarei nos próximos capítulos.

Isto é... Se eu continuar com esta ideia de obra.

Abraços e alegria em sua vida.

Sente-se e prepare-se, pois... O Show vai começar.

.

.

.

**Prólogo - Entrevista Esporádica Especial.**

...

_**Os pais dos novos alunos e o histórico de aprovação.**_

_**Parte 01**_

Yugioh News Adventures...

...

"No começo, o nosso relacionamento, se é que podíamos chamar assim, foi muito difícil...

Eu era um rapaz bobo, aéreo... Sempre em busca de novas emoções, aventuras e adrenalinas. _Liberdade_. Eu era um pouco arredio, também. Por eu ser muito entrosado com meu próprio mundinho e jeito particular de ser, eu era fácil de fazer amizades, mas difícil de me concentrar fortemente em certas questões. Eu acho que ainda sou assim. Gosto de me sentir livre e aventureiro, mas eu sinto que tenho um 'lugar' ao qual eu pertenço. Eu tenho um lar ao qual quero sempre voltar. Mesmo que eu viaje muito e faça muitas coisas em vários lugares, eu sei que só existe o meu lá aonde eu me sinto realmente 'livre'.

Oh. E ela. Há-há. Se eu era uma 'alma livre' e indomável, então ela poderia ser considerada como uma 'reformadora de desajustados'. Bom, eu estou exagerando e sendo sarcástico, é óbvio... Mas nós não éramos tão 'compatíveis'.

Mesmo assim nós nos dávamos bem. Não havia uma lógica ou fatores calculáveis que explicassem como fomos amigos tão facilmente. Mas aconteceu... E isso acontece até hoje, digamos assim. Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas. E é claro que ela é muito mais especial para mim, mas não quero deixar os meus outros amigos com tanto ciúmes... Considerando que eu refiz boa parte destas minhas amizades graças a ela. Ela sempre teve essa personalidade firme e autoritária, e isso é muito bom.

E muitas coisas ocorreram na minha vida naquela época... Coisas que acabaram afetando e prejudicando muito ela e muitos dos meus preciosos amigos também. Foi difícil... E isso me mudou, muito. E isso mudou aos meus amigos e quase tudo ao meu redor. E também a ela.

Eu posso dizer agora que este foi um período 'escuro' na minha jornada. Eu estava em busca de solucionar muitos problemas pelo mundo afora, enquanto eu queria reaver a minha antiga essência. Eu era mais frio e isolado. Eu 'carregava' muito em minhas mãos...

E ela também buscava pelo próprio destino. Ela sempre teve os próprios sonhos e buscou fortalecer-se com perspicácia e determinação para realizar e alcançar o desejo de se superar e almejar a carreira que ela desempenha atualmente.

Eu posso me gabar e dizer que 'favoreci' a isso. Mesmo que eu tenha feito de forma inconsistente e inconsciente. Mesmo no meio de tanto prejuízo que eu causei a ela, também me sinto responsável por ela ter conquistado tal sonho. Pelo menos, uns 14% são de minha intrusão. Mas isso eu só soube muito tempo depois, quando nós já éramos NÓS.

Foi muito difícil para eu superar essa 'carga' toda que eu carreguei. E foi mais difícil ainda 'recomeçar' sem me sentir estranho e culpado por tudo. Eu era quase impotente contra isso. Eu ainda me sinto assim, devo dizer... Mas foi algo que só aconteceu. Eu deixei no passado; nunca mais me permitirei deixar que algo assim ocorra de novo, mas não ficarei assombrado por coisas que já aconteceram.

Muitas novas coisas aconteceram. E eu recebi uma 'ajuda' tão inesperada, tanto de um futuro distante da minha perspectiva, quanto do passado. isso é algo que eu precisava mudar. Foi assim que eu passei a ver as coisas novamente.

E eu acho que foi só por um acaso que nós ainda nos juntamos nesta vida. Eu tive bastante trabalho para conseguir isso. E ela teve ainda mais do que eu... Bom, bom... Eu já falei demais de minha vida amorosa. Vamos voltar ao tópico atual..."

_Bem-vindos a academia._

Nova Esperança!

**Notas Finais do Autor:**

A primeira questão que quero elaborar aqui é sobre 'como isso é possível?'.

Não é tudo uma só realidade... E os acontecimentos nas obras passadas não foram 'resetados'?

Bom, eu não me surpreenderia se tiver pessoas que pensem assim, e há uma boa probabilidade de isso ser verdade. Mas eu não acho isso. E não aceito! LOL

Então, não. Pelo menos aqui na minha fic, estas são 'dimensões paralelas'. Os eventos catalisadores que romperam a Terra do Arc-V (que eu consideraria como a versão futurística natural e sequencial das outras séries, se não tivesse acontecido aquilo tudo...) não fragmentaram também a realidade apresentada nas séries passadas.

Existe uma coexistência paradoxal de múltiplas realidades com ações e lugares divergentes. Ou seja:

Do Yugioh 'clássico' até o 5d's pode ser considerada uma 'realidade'. O próprio 5d's pode ser mais uma realidade paradoxal entre as versões anteriores, mas isso não vem ao caso aqui. Para mim, essas três obras formam um único 'universo'. (Eu tenho certa dúvida se o Zexal poderia se encaixar aqui, ou eu devo manter mais uma... Mas eu planejo ter incluído nisso, para não extrapolar de tantas linhas de tempo/espaço paralelas). E o Arc-V alterou o 'futuro' e o que poderia vir a seguir.

E então... Enquanto eu não pensar em algo para esclarecer e justificar isso tudo e o porquê dessa interação multidimensional com realidades não só paralelas, mas também paradoxais; este assunto será 'evitado' na abordagem da história. E é assim, porque sim... ^^

O que essa obra irá abordar?

Vejamos nos próximos capítulos, pois eu não defini nada de concreto ainda sobre isso. Kkkkk

Abraços e até o próximo capítulo.

Poucas palavras por capítulo, se acostumem com isso. Este é um projeto bem frágil... ^^

...

A íntegra destes diálogos serão lançadas esporadicamente entre os episódios e apresentações de todo o universo e cenário propostos aqui. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas Iniciais do Autor**

Minha primeira tentativa de fazer um Yugioh fic. Eu já fiz outras obras de anime (Naruto, Bleach, Kimi No Na Wa – Your Name), que estão atualmente 'hibernando' em um congelamento criogênico até eu meu PC esteja consertado...

Por isso, quem quiser me dar algumas aulas das novas mecânicas e metodologia em geral de como jogar Duel Monsters... Eu agradeço!

Por exemplo: Eu não entendo muito bem como funcionam a 'velocidade de ativação' e 'prioridades de efeitos' que estes cards apresentam... Eu não sei como aplicar isso muito bem.

No mais, até o próximo capítulo, galera bonita! .

...

**Capítulo 01 - Trajetória Escolar. O Caminho para se Tornar o Melhor Duelista.**

"Terra. O Planeta Azul. A Joia do Universo. O nosso lar já possuiu vários alcunhas com o passar do tempo. E em todas elas é evidenciado o quão raro é encontrar um planeta propenso a suportar a 'vida'. Desde pequenos germes inúteis, até predadores irracionais e perigosos... E claramente também há espaço para espécies mais 'metódicas' e capacitadas.

Nós... Os humanos. Nós que temos essa grande dádiva de termos um ambiente tão acolhedor para morarmos. E mesmo com tantos anos de pesquisas e com tantas metodologias avançadas para suprimir e compensar essa singularidade, a verdade é uma só: mesmo com tantos planetas ao nosso redor; mesmo com uma vizinhança tão vasta e rica de recursos e amplitude universal inexplorada... Nós só temos este lugar para vivermos. A Terra é tão vasta. E somos tão pequenos em comparação a ela".

...

"Sora... S-Sora... Acor-da. Vamos. Acorde logo. O professor Smith está passando um conteúdo tão fascinante que não posso acreditar que você caiu no sono. Come on...!".

"Téeeedio... Uwahhh... Já é hora da recreação, mamãe...?".

"E é desse jeito que eu posso justificar a margem exorbitante entre nossas notas."

"Isso é um erro interpretativo desse sistema de estudos. Por que eu tenho que ficar todos os dias somente sentado diante de uma aula potencialmente desestimulante do professor Menma?".

"É professor Smith. Seja educado... Não há intimidade o bastante entre vocês dois para você chamá-lo só pelo primeiro nome.".

"Ah, deixa de ser chato. Nós também nem somo tão 'íntimos' assim para você ficar me chamando pelo meu primeiro nome também".

"GIHHHH... OK. FAÇA COMO VOCÊ QUISER. Se você for reprovado e expulso só porque falhou no conteúdo relacionado com 'a ciência da Terra', não me culpe por eu ser ignorado...".

"Geologia, Oceanologia, Preservação Ambiental. Astronomia, Astrologia... _O mundo_. Tudo se resume a uma só importância... O que você está disposto a fazer pelo seu mundo?

A Kaiba Corp tem orgulhosamente liderado o ramo do Duel Monsters por décadas com afinco e perfeição. E isso não é uma surpresa para nenhum dos meus quarenta e dois alunos aqui presentes, certo? Caso seja, recomendo repensar os seus planos de carreira como duelista Pro. Essas são pesquisas de campo fundamentais...

Bom, o ponto é que a Kaiba Corp permaneceu na liderança até hoje por vários fatores. E um deles é por ser uma empresa visionária. É uma indústria que pensa no 'amanhã'. E, por isso, ela dispõe de diversos projetos sociais e de preservação ambiental.

Agora, alguns de vocês podem citar pelo menos três atividades que a Corporação incentiva aos jovens estudantes desta academia a inovarem seus conceitos quanto a este tema?".

Poucos ergueram as mãos, e alguns deles foram autorizados a falar pelo professor diante deles no auditório de slide-show.

Muitos podem argumentar e dizer como esse estilo de ensino é arcaico e obsoleto, visto as novas tecnologias interativas existentes... Mas debater frente-a-frente com alunos que anseiam pelo conhecimento, é o que faz a gratificação de ser um professor de adolescente imaturos e ingratos valer alguma coisa...

"Pois bem, Juliet... Responda".

"A Socialização Intercambial em Defesa das Vigências Necessitadas em várias nações é um exemplo bem aplicável diante a nossa realidade diária".

"Correto. Esse não é um dos mais influentes exemplos, mas certamente é muito promissor. Agora elabore como você chegou a essa resolução... quem sabe isso sirva de motivação para muitos aqui presentes nesta sala.".

"Pois bem. Eu conheço um amigo que conhece outro amigo... E esse cara conheceu um estudante estrangeiro em uma apresentação de ativistas que debatiam as próximas formas de combater a poluição e não sobrecarregar somente uma determinada...".

"Eu não disse...? É brilhante. Tantos debates. Tantos temas realmente aplicáveis e relevantes para o mundo todo... É... É... Eu não acredito que você voltou a dormirrrrr... Ah... S-Sora!".

_**RRRRINNNNGGGGGGGGG...**_

"Pois bem, turma. Me mandem o copilado de 15 páginas até sexta-feira. Eu atribuirei algumas 'medições' de acordo com este resultado... E. Ah, sim. Por favor, me acompanhe-".

"O que? Ãh?! Não fui eu-".

"Sim, sim. Que seja. Seque sua baba do rosto e me siga até a mesa dos professores no final do corredor".

"EHHH.".

"Eu bem que te avisei...".

"Es-Espera. Me ajuda nisso...".

"Agora você vê o quão _íntimos_ nós somos como amigos... Mas você vai ter que dar um jeito nisso. e se apresse, pois o professor _Smith_ já está te esperando.".

"Droga de amigo que eu tenho...".

"Eu ouvi isso...".

"Descuuuullllpe".

...

Grupo de Ensino - Atividade Escolar Extra Curricular - Grade de Ensino Integral - Interação de Simpósios - Intercambistas e...

"Eu estou ferrado...".

_**#Continua...**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor**

Ontem faleceu o autor do desenho animado Bob Esponja, Stephen Hillenburg.

Eu não conheço, realmente, sua trajetória de vida... Mas ele certamente inovou esta área e trouxe sorrisos para muitas pessoas.

Este ano houve mais uma grande perda, há poucos dias atrás, na verdade. Stan Lee.

Vamos rezar por eles e entregar na misericórdia de Deus.

Devemos aproveitar mais a vida; sem rancores, sem prejuízos e remorsos... Felicidade. Pois a vida é efêmera. E o tempo está passando...

Busquem a felicidade. E façam a outras pessoas também felizes ^^

Até o próximo capítulo.

...

Se eu tiver dito muita bobagem nesse capítulo, ou se as coisas ficaram sem sentido, me desculpem... Pois eu fiz a maior parte dele durante as 03:34 AM deste dia 28/11/2018. O sono dominou mais do meu raciocínio do que em outras obras. LOL

Ps.: vocês possuem alguma preferência de personagens para aparecerem aqui? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 02 - O que você precisa? Um sonho que se concretizará!**

'Tou-san... Kaa-san. Tadaima.'

'Oh, ótimo… Ninguém em casa. Bom, assim eu tenho algum tempo para pensar melhor.'

[...]

"_Sora-kun. Há algo te perturbando? Você está com algum problema... Talvez. Há algum problema em sua casa, com seus pais?" ._

"_Ãh? O que? Não, não... Não. Está tudo bem, tranquilo. Eu só não dormi muito bem ontem a noite."._

"_Não é disso que eu estou falando... Bom, não é somente quanto a isso. De qualquer forma... Por que você anda tão dislexo com a atividade escolar? Ou tão desleixado com os estudantes...? Por acaso você não está feliz com alguma coisa?"._

"_Eu já disse, prof. Está tudo bem. Eu não estou com problema algum. Meus pais não têm nada para reclamar comigo. Eu sequer escuto alguma reclamação deles..."._

"_Só porque eles não 'brigam' com você, não significa que esteja tudo bem. Olha, meu jovem. Eu também já passei por essas fases mais 'aventureiras' da vida. Eu sei bem o quão excitante e cheio de adrenalina um garoto é quando tem o dia todo pela frente. Mas você precisa de dedicar mais com os estudos. Não é porque sua profissão almejada é a de um Duelista profissional, que você deve negligenciar tudo ao redor. Todas as questões apresentadas em aulas podem ter bastante relevância não só para sua vida, mas também podem te ensinar muito a como duelar de forma melhor."._

"_Eu sei... Eu te entendo, Menma-sensei. É só que... Eu não sinto o 'encaixe' certo neste momento. Eu queria fazer muito mais coisas. Ter mais ação em minha vida. Eu quero me desafiar mais! Eu só quero..."._

"_Eu entendo o que você quer. Maior atenção... Eu sei como é isso. E isso é um saco, muito chato. Mas, da perspectiva de alguém que lida com esta abordagem diariamente, eu diria que não há culpa quanto a isso. Todos nós precisamos cumprir com nossas obrigações. Quer seja fácil ou sufocante."._

"_Eu sei! Acha que eu sou algum pirralho que ainda precisa de orientação, sensei? Eu entendo muito bem isso. As normas e conjecturas de vivência diária não podem ser pragmáticas ao ponto de tal conveniência. Eu não sou um reles garoto mimado! Mesmo assim..."._

"_Você sente falta. Solidão... Por mais próximos que estejam. Não é a mesma coisa, se não houver interação."._

"_Eu só queria uma convivência maior. Eu não quero ser famoso ou isolado do mundo. Eu não quero os holofotes se isso significar tal distância... Mas o que eu quero, é de um perspectiva infantil e imatura. Eu não tenho esse direito. Essa escolha. E não posso cobrar algo assim deles. Pois isso seria injusto da minha parte, também... Ahhhh. E por que eu estou falando essas coisas tão constrangedores com você, professor? É melhor eu ir logo. Já está ficando tarde. Se o senhor for me passar alguma advertência ou problemas para eu resolver em casa, por favor, faça isso logo-"._

"_Eu não planejo fazer isso. E essa conversa, de modo algum, é motivo de vergonha ou chacota. Você tem, sim, todo o direito de se questionar e indagar sobre tudo isso! O que você precisa é somente orientar seus pensamentos. E direcionar essa 'explosão' toda em algumas novas atividades. Além da academia, quais seriam outras áreas que você deveria se esforçar muito? O que você gostaria de tentar fazer? Busque novas formas de ver o mundo. E aproveite desta sua juventude que você dispõe. O mundo não é fácil para ninguém... Seja com você, seja comigo... Seja com eles. Todos nós precisamos encontrar o nosso espaço no mundo. Enquanto você tem essa 'janela' aberta, olha para fora do seu imenso quadro vazio e tinja com novas aventuras a sua essência."._

"_Eu não entendi metade desse seu monólogo caxias, mas eu vou tentar melhorar minhas atribuições aqui no colégio..."._

"_Arf... ok. E, se você quiser conversar mais comigo, quem sabe, desabafar mais algumas vezes para se sentir melhor... Eu estou semanalmente aqui. Atrelado a essa condição ingrata de professor de cabeças de vento."._

"_Certo. Obrigado, Menma-sensei"._

"_Agora, você pode ir. Mas eu quero o relatório da explicação da aula até sexta. Faça sua interpretação do que o mundo pode te dar e o que você pode mudar no mundo."._

"_Ok, combinado, sensei"._

_E com isso, Sora puxa a porta corrediça e se despede do professor que o ajudou a esfriar boa parte do peso em seus ombros._

[...]

"O mundo não é só sobre eu mesmo, ou meus dilemas mimados. Eu sei... Mesmo assim... Eu queria ouvir, de vez em quando, um... Okaeri.".

Como as cortinas do dia se despediram pela noite que se aproximava engolindo o brilho dos raios solares, Sora resolveu deixar seu papo tristonho e deplorável para ir esquentar sua refeição. Spaghetti alla pescatrice.

"Itadakimasu..."

Quando ele estava prestes a dar a primeira mordida, seu duel disc apitou, sugerindo que ele havia recebido uma mensagem.

"Ah, ah... Justamente quando meu humor tinha melhorado.".

Da mesma forma que ele veio para casa e não se preocupou primeiro em remover sua vestimenta do colégio, ele também não se incomodou em retirar seu duel disc de dentro de sua mochila...

Ou seja, levou cerca de vários segundos até alcançar tal objeto pesado e frio.

Ao acessar a configuração de login no aparelho e apertar o botão configurado para exibir mensagens e vídeos via holograma, ele voltou para seu lugar na mesa de jantar e assistiu ao que quer que tenham lhe enviado.

Não era uma surpresa, pois o horário era compatível com quaisquer outras mensagens recebidas diariamente, por este mesmo período também em dias anteriores, por mais tempo do que ele gostaria de se lembrar.

"Hello, guy. Como você está, meu garotão? Eu espero que você tenha se alimentado corretamente hoje. E nada de ficar enchendo o bucho com guloseimas e outras porcarias antes de uma refeição adequada. Éhhh... Eu ainda estou um pouco enrolado aqui com este evento em Singapura. Eu estou com saudades, Sora. Oh, sim. Eu já falei com sua mãe hoje cedo, nem sei mais se é cedo para vocês... O fuso-horário é difícil demais de se acostumar. Enfim, eu só queria te desejar uma feliz noite e espero que você esteja indo muito bem nos estudos... Atenciosamente, seu pai desleixado que não sabe sequer quando vai poder falar diretamente com o filho. Desculpe, meu filho. Mas eu-".

Com um forte som de plateia e enormes murmúrios e ruídos misturados com algo similar a um sonoro ritmo de show circense, eis que o vídeo foi cortado e o adulto do outro lado teve que correr do pequeno camarim ao qual estava tentando ter uma mínima conversa civilizada com o próprio filho.

Esta era uma das ocupações dele. E ele não podia fazer por menos.

"Eu também te amo, papai...".

...

_**#Continua...**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor**

Os meus planos iniciais para esta obra nunca envolveriam tal dilema familiar recorrente em várias realidades de muitos garotos e garotas ai pelo mundo afora.

Eu acho que certas coisas somente acontecem... E essa obra está sendo um estrondo diário!

Eu nunca esperei postar tantos capítulos assim sequenciais.

Este aqui eu fiz agora, mesmo. Poucas horas após eu postar o capítulo 02 (capítulo 01, se calcular o prólogo na mistura. ^^).

Eu queria saber a opinião de você...

Eu estou indo muito 'sério' neste tema, ou está agradável de ler?

Ah, sim... Eu não tenho como ficar escrevendo duas obras simultaneamente (por mais que eu queria). Então, eu posso acabar me dedicando muito nesta aqui... E a fic multiuniversal de Danny Phantom pode ficar um pouco 'esquecida' por enquanto.

Abraços e Oh Happy Day!

Yeah!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas Iniciais do Autor**

Desculpem-me o atraso em postar este capítulo hoje, mas eu estou fazendo isso essa semana inteira, então... Bom, com o show!

...

**Capítulo 03 - Confiança Conquistada! O Segredo Guardado.**

_Clunk, Clink, Clunk... Clunk, Clink, Clink... __Clunkkkk... __**(Onomatopeia 'trágica' de sino clássico de colégio oriental)**_.

"Oh... Hoje ainda é terça-feira, mas que chatoooo!"

"Mas do que é que você tanto reclama ultimamente, garoto? Eu só te vejo resmungando pela sala. Isso acaba perturbando a minha beleza.".

"Como se você tivesse muito para ser incomodado-".

"O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?!".

"Ãh, o que, eu? Eu só disse que hoje o dia está muito quente logo pela manhã... Isso é muito chato. Bem que poderíamos estar de folga hoje".

"E o fato disso tudo é porque um 'certo alguém' recebeu bronca na aula passada do professor mais amigável de toda essa estrutura de ensino.".

"Desde quando que aquele tiozão é o mais legal daqui? Se eu fosse mesmo falar, eu acho que quem ganha dele seria a-".

"Ohayo, minna-san. Eu cheguei quase que atrasado hoje. Ufa! Resolvi logo adiantar o trabalho que o professor Smith nos passou ontem... Ei, Sora. E, pelo visto, a sua cara emburrada ainda permanece a mesma. Qual foi o problema? Você está constipado, por acaso?".

"Eca. Garotos... Eu vou logo sair daqui, antes que eu pegue essa contaminação nojenta deplorável".

"Isso está mais a cara da Erika-chaaaan...".

"Se ela te escuta falar tão intimamente assim dela-".

"De novo você com essas conversas de proximidade. O que deu em você? Anda muito sentimental atualmente.".

"Pelo menos eu não estou com problema de barriga-".

"Eu não estou constipado!".

O seu _grito _foi muito alto para uma simples conversa amistosa de entrada de colégio, o que gerou pequenos risinhos dos alunos circundantes do ambiente...

E uma grande vergonha do garoto fonte de tal inconveniente vergonhoso. Culpe dele, também.

"Está feliz agora? Eu passei a maior vergonha da minha vida por sua causa...".

"Essa foi a maior vergonha que você passou? E aquela vez que você espirrou e-".

"Não se atreva a repetir isso! Se alguém descobre o que aconteceu, nunca mais eu poderei exibir meu belo rostinho lindo para alguma garota daqui...".

"Ah-há... Então você está interessado em alguma menina daqui.".

"N-não... Não é. Não é isso... Vamos, logo. Seu cara chato. Ah... E hoje ainda é terça-feira! E está um dia quente! E eu tenho que aturar a sua conversa por mais umas trezentas aulas hoje...".

"Depois eu que sou exagerado dramático. Bom, pelo menos, você está _conversando_ mais".

...

"Então, turma. Se a baliza estiver perpendicular, ou seja, ereta em comparação com o panorama do campo, então é dito que o ângulo que estas estruturas formam, é um ângulo reto de 90°. E, se pegarmos a circunferência de todo o terreno e calcularmos qual a razão trigonométrica de cada lado, podemos obter...".

"Olha só. Não é que hoje o aluno menos esforçado ainda permanece com os olhos abertos para uma aula 'realmente' potencialmente chata. Eu acho que você teve uma noite bem confortável de sono, certo?".

"Não tanto quanto eu gostaria, mas muito melhor do que a de muita gente que se incomoda em bisbilhotar a vida dos outros".

"I-hi-hi-hi... Sempre com uma resposta pronta para cuspir. Eu admito que você seja destemido e cheio de coragem. Mas é bom não se acostumar a ser sempre o maioral. Ainda mais diante de mim, o grande Andrew Racing!".

"Certo, senhor Lagging...".

"Ora, seu... Hum. Este foi o seu round. Mas eu ainda sou melhor do que você nos exames de corrida. A vitória é claramente dos mais dedicados... E não das pessoas morosas e rabugentas, espalhadas por ai...".

"... E se você obtiver as medidas dos lados, fica fácil calcular a área do seu objeto triangular.".

"Professora Sheila, e se o ângulo oposto do cateto for desconhecido, como se faz para calcular os valores...?".

"É uma boa pergunta, Scoot.".

**Rrrrriiiinnnngggggggg...**

"E receio que terá que ficar para nossa próxima aula. Turma, dispensada para o almoço!".

...

"Ahhhh... FINALMENTE CHEGOU ESSA HORA! Eu quero comida. Comida!".

"Hu-hu. Sora... Você está fazendo ainda mais escândalo do que hoje cedo. E depois você fica me culpando por espantar as suas admiradoras-".

"Ora, meu jovem. Mesmo que você fique de boca fechada, o Sora-_KUN_ ainda seria destrambelhado e arruinaria as próprias chances de conquistar uma namorada.".

"E lá vamos nós, novamente... E quem você acha que é? O garoto mais charmoso aqui da academia? Eu ainda sou cem vezes melhor do que você nesse requisito.".

"Porque será que eu acho que sei aonde isso vai parar...".

"Calado! Eu sou muito melhor do que você! É só que... É que... Sim. É só porque eu sou tímido. É isso. E eu não estou vendo a faixa de vencedor ainda nos seus ombros para vir me dizer que é melhor do que eu para conquistar uma garota".

"Gente! Eu pensei que estávamos indo comer. Quem estava com fome ainda agora não era você, Sora? Deixem essas disputas para depois. e um duelista não fica caluniando e ridicularizando um compatriota assim. Se eu não me engano, nenhum dos dois ainda teve uma namorada. E isso é por culpa dessa atitude explosiva e ignorante. Para conquistarem uma garota, vocês devem primeiro ouvi-la; entendê-la e tentarem ser amigáveis e companheiros delas e-... AHHH. Legal... Lá vamos nós, novamente. Eu fui ignorado quantas vezes já? Que seja. Duelem se quiserem resolver isso. Hajam de acordo com a atitude de duelistas! Ou estão com medo e só possuem palavras vazias?".

"Finalmente uma boa ideia que eu ouvi no dia de hoje".

"Nisso eu posso concordar com você. É só uma pena que terei que esmagá-lo com minha brilhante tática de speed duelist que possuo.".

"Há-há... Veremos!".

"Nós podemos usar a quadra de esportes durante o período recreativo. Então, vamos resolver essa disputa para ver quem é o melhor hoje!".

"O zelador Freeman vai ficar irritado com a gente incomodando ele logo agora na pausa do café dele...".

"E eu com isso? Essa academia foi feita à gente usar e aprender! Somos duelistas. Qual a forma que duelistas aprendem a jogar?".

"Arf... Vamos logo, então...".

"Qual foi? Está com medo...?".

"Estou com pouco espírito de corrida...".

"Isso não me interessa. Me encontre lá em três minutos com seu skate lá ou seja um medroso. Você escolhe...".

...

_**Na quadra de ginásio.**_

_Duel Disk, on! Duel Mode: on!_

_Autopilot: Standby_

_Campo escolhido - Batalha de aprendizes joviais_

_Life Points, ajustados..._

_Engrenagens de motor ligadas..._

_Speed Duel, ativado!_

_**\- Duel!**_

_**\- Duel!**_

Sora **LP 4000**

Andrew **LP 4000**

"O primeiro que atravessar as traves, começa...".

"Como se eu fosse deixar você me bater".

Speed Duel, Acceleration!

_**#Continua...**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor.**

Galera! Que nostalgia eu senti por fazer uma obra com essa temática. Eu quero rever todas as sagas das séries de Yugioh! Kkkk

Vocês não fazem ideia da adrenalina e satisfação é retomar esse conteúdo, pois eu havia assistido há um bom tempo com real dedicação. Eu acompanho o Vrains atualmente, mas não é a mesma coisa em comparação a essas temporadas passadas. É um negócio muito irado!

Eu posso acabar demorando para postar novos capítulos agora, pois eu terei que fazer a minha própria 'pesquisa de campo' acerca desse conteúdo. (E eu quero assistir um pouco as temporadas... :P).

Por falar nisso, eu tenho como preferidas essas três... E não sei em qual ordem de liderança cada qual é. ^^

Yu-gi-oh! Gx, Yu-gi-oh! 5d's & Yu-gi-oh! Arc-V. Depois vem o Zexal e o Vrains. E, por último, o 'Clássico'. Kkkk

Coitadinho do clássico. Eu sei. Mas eu prefiro mais ou menos assim. ^^

Ah, sim. O personagem Sora desta fic não é o mesmo que o personagem Sora Shiunin. Eu até pensei em 'aproveitar' essa coincidência e semelhança para tornar um what if sobre isso, mas... Não. Deixa isso de lado... Cada um é cada um...

E, com isso, essa primeira parte do capítulo está lançada!

O próximo dependerá do nível da minha criatividade. E, convenhamos... Eu estou postando essa fic por quase esta semana inteira, de forma ininterrupta. Isso é sem precedentes comigo. ^^

Até o próximo, galera! .


	5. Chapter 5

**Entrevista Esporádica Especial.**

_**A perspectiva fraternal e o Elo de Interação.**_

_**Parte 02**_

Yugioh News Adventures...

...

"Falar sobre os meus pais... Isso é bem difícil. Mesmo que eles sejam os meus pais, eu não acho que essa seja a forma certa de apresentá-los.

Ambos são grandes duelistas; duelistas muito fortes. E meu pai é bastante famoso. Bom, ele não é uma celebridade e tudo mais... Mas ainda assim, muitos organizadores de eventos com renome mundial requisitam a participação dele em vários torneios. Minha mãe não se focou muito nos holofotes da fama... E ela preferiu seguir por uma profissão, talvez, ainda mais complicada que a do meu pai... Mas ela é fantástica e determinada. Eu nunca vi ela perdendo um duelo antes, mesmo ela não estando na liga dos grandes campeonatos.

Os dois são incomparáveis e quase que invencíveis na área do duel monsters.

A primeira vista eles parecem ter faces muito severas e pouca proximidade com as pessoas circundantes. Mas isso não é verdade. Eu asseguro que nada disso é assim. Na verdade, eles são muito amorosos e atenciosos para com todos...

E papai é superdivertido e engraçado. E quando ele quer, ele é o melhor exemplo de duelista que eu conheço. E mamãe é tão alegre que faz esse sentimento contagiante se espalhar por você. Ela não desiste facilmente e é muito esperta. Eu aprendi muitos truques e brincadeiras com ela para brincar com o papai. Mas eu já estou um pouco grande para essas traquinagens de criança mimada. Eu serei o duelista que superará a ambos. E eu vou orgulhá-los com isso. E o meu tio também. Ele sim é um bom exemplo de ousadia e popularidade.

Mas eu não quero copiar o meu pai e tão pouco o estilo de minha mãe se encaixa comigo... Então eu pensei em usar decks mais _agressivos_ e _fortes_, algo como Earth e Rock, com alta defesa e ataque... One Hit. E outras variedades.

Mas então eu encontrei esses novos arquétipos... E eu pensei: Incrível! É isso! É igual ao deles, mas tem um nipe a mais. É mais radical e distinto; até grotesco, na verdade.

Eu aprendi que não preciso ser igual a eles para também ser um grande duelista.

Mas eu também posso me inspirar um pouco neles. Eu preciso ter a individualidade do meu próprio estilo, mas eu posso carregar os ensinamentos que ambos me passaram... Não só como duelistas, mas como meus melhores exemplos de vida.

Eles me ajudaram muito a ser quem eu sou. E eu quero me inovar sendo um pouquinho de cada coisa do que eles me mostraram.

Eu vou deixá-los orgulhosos!".

_**#Continua...**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor**

O nome do dia de hoje não é sábado... Não...

O dia de hoje vai se chamar: distração! Isso! LOL. Pelo menos, foi assim comigo o dia inteiro! Eu não tive tempo para fazer quase nada! :C

Até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas Iniciais do Autor**

A minha noção de cálculo trigonométrico não está mais tão preparada como antigamente. Eu não via mais este conteúdo faz um bom tempo, então... Desculpem-me se eu descrevi algo desproporcional e ridículo aqui. T.T Liberdade de roteiro, pois isto não possui muita relevância na obra; somente porque os alunos precisam ter muitas grades acadêmicas no currículo...

...

Eu não sei fazer a descrição dos designs dos personagens, então me desculpem se a informação ficar muito 'genérica' e pouco explicativa. Algumas informações fundamentais eu tentarei fornecer devidamente, no entanto... ^^

...

07:31 PM 02/12/2018

Eu nunca pensei nesta minha vida que eu pesquisaria com tanto afinco sobre a vasta diversidade de espécies ecossistema dos mares e oceanos somente para criar um duelo com fan cards de Yugioh! LOL kkkkkk

Essa é a vida; cheia de surpresas... ^^

Infelizmente eu terei que adiar a postagem deste capítulo, pois ainda estou trabalhando na metade dele...

...

Eu não sei se eu deveria colocar a descrição dos cards 'dentro' do capítulo, mas eu acho que é algo interligado. Então, para quem quiser saber sobre todas as informações que eu desenvolvi para este duelo assustadoramente trabalhoso que eu fiz com carinho, lá vai...

...

**Capítulo 04 - O estilo da 'velocidade' aquática. Uma nova competição.**

Um pequeno aglomerado de alunos que acompanharam esse farfalhaço dos dois garotos foi formado e logo todos estavam assistindo ao duelo do canto da quadra; arquibancada. Eram acomodações aonde às plateias normalmente ocupariam para alguma atividade esportiva ou algum evento realizado e aprovado pela academia.

Tal arquibancada foi devidamente ocupada, mas com bastante espaço vago, indicando que este era um interessante passatempo e tudo mais durante este intervalo entre aulas, só que não substituiria o bom horário do almoço. Mesmo que alguns dos alunos ali tenham optado por assistirem o duelo com aperitivos como refeição, já que não seria possível tanto almoçar quanto assistir ao jogo; eles preferiram ter 'algo' para comer do que nada...

Acompanhando a primeira volta dos skatistas, não houve surpresas ao descobrir quem começaria a partida; tratando-se deste sendo um Speed Duel.

E esse foi, é claro, Andrew.

...

"Meu Turno".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 6

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 5

"Eu set 1 card e Normal summon ao campo **Sturn Dolphin**, em modo de ataque".

Aparecendo ao campo, eis que surgiu o primeiro monstro convocado por Andrew. Esse pequeno mamífero tinha uma aparência quase inofensiva, mas sustentava o nome que possuía.

"Eu termino a minha vez".

"Então sou eu. Draw.".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 4

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 6

"Eu jogo a Speed Spell, **Espinhos de Rocha**".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 4

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 5

Muitas estalagmites surgiram no solo da quadra de esportes. Os dois jogadores contornaram tal holograma de forma hábil e precisa, enquanto isso ocorria.

"Se eu tiver, ao menos, 1 Speed Counter, eu posso ativá-la. Ao descartar 2 cards de minha mão, eu posso convocar 1 **Estalagmite Token**. Se ele for destruído ou usado para algum tipo de Summon, eu tomo 500 de dano".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 4

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 3

Surgindo ao campo, brotando dentre os espinhos no chão... Apareceu uma silhueta cristalizada de um ser anão humanoide. O mesmo não possuía muito carisma, mas transmitia bastante apreensão...

"Eu vou levar algum dano, mas vale a pena! Eu o destruo, para ativar o efeito do meu monstro no Cemitério".

Um pequeno tremor abalou o ambiente em que este pequeno ser estava de pé, o fazendo cair no chão e se deteriorando facilmente, enquanto levantava uma crosta de poeira.

"Oh, nós temos um cara muito exibicionista neste ringue de corrida.".

"Vou considerar isto como um _elogio_".

Surgindo dentre a poeira e cascalhos deixados pelos resíduos do antigo ocupante de tal espaço, um ser volumoso mostrou sua presença em campo.

"Ao destruir 1 monstro Tipo Rocha no campo, eu posso Especial Summon este 'rapazinho' do meu lado do campo. Surja, **Estilhaço de Rocha**!".

Um monstro corpulento e com imensos músculos rochosos ergueu-se diante dos espectadores. Certamente este 'rapazinho' seria um grande problema a quem o desafiasse...

"Eu ativo o Efeito do card de Campo!".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 4 LP: 4000

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 3 LP: 3500

"Para cada Speed Counter que eu tenho, meu monstro ganha 100 ATK points por cada Level que ele possuir. Eu removo o meu Speed Counter e descarto 1 Speed Spell, então o Estilhaço ganha 600!".

**Estilhaço de Rocha**

ATK/ 1500 = ATK/ 2100

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 4 LP: 4000

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 2 LP: 3500

"Battle! Eu ataco o seu **Sturn Dolphin** com _Power of Dirt_!".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 4 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 2 LP: 3500

"Eu ativo a minha armadilha. **Inundação de Correnteza Forte**. Eu puxo 1 card para cada 300 de dano que sofri nesta batalha e você deve descartar 1 card para cada 500 pontos de dano que me causou.".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 6 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 1 LP: 3500

"E eu descarto **Surfista do Mar Bravo**, para ativar seu efeito.".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 5 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 1 LP: 3500

Após puxar 2 cartas, Andrew descartou o seu monstro com aspecto reptiliano e duas das cartas remanescentes na mão dele se acenderam com um brilho alaranjado.

"Eu posso Special Summon tantos monstros de minha mão com ATK igual ou menor ao tanto de dano que recebi, quanto possível.".

As duas feras materializaram-se em campo. Ambas as criaturas com aparências aquáticas; algo já esperado a esta quantidade de rodadas... Mesmo que este seja ainda o segundo turno do jogo...

"Eu convoco... **Anêmona Venenosa** e **Anêmona Esquelética**".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 3 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 1 LP: 3500

Surgindo no meio da quadra, duas gosmas grotescas repletas de tentáculos balançavam-se aleatoriamente. Estes seres anormalmente grandes possuíam quase três metros de altura cada. E sua aparência era muito asquerosa; muito diferente da forma normal encontrada em recifes aquáticos pelo mundo afora.

"Sua toxina é nociva para qualquer para qualquer tipo de peixe, que é sua principal fonte alimentar. Somente uma espécie de peixe está imune aos seus truques e habilidades de pesca. O Peixe-Palhaço. Mas, não se engane. Este querido ser repleto de tentáculos com muitos cnidoblastos, esta preparado para erradicar qualquer presa que ele puser as mãos; ou, nesse caso, grandes apêndices tentaculares.".

Com um som mucoso e ruídos de raspagem, ambos os seres aquáticos se estabilizaram imponentes diante do adversário. Suas bocas expostas estavam salivando diante do alvo; algo fora de contexto, já que esta espécie só caça pequenos seres e peixes...

"Normalmente estas anêmonas não possuem exoesqueleto ou outras formas de proteção tão 'sólidas', mas este '_rapazinho_' também é uma exceção à regra. Ambos são letais juntos. Mas nenhum deles se compara ao meu próximo amiguinho que chamarei ao campo. É só esperar a minha vez e você verá, Sora!".

**Anêmona Venenosa** ATK/ 400 = ATK/ 900

**Anêmona Esquelética** ATK/ 300 = ATK/ 800

"Eu não posso sequer enumerar a quantidade de informações asquerosas e repulsivas você me deu relacionadas a esses bichos nojentos... Eu não esperava que você regredisse de tal forma com sua performance. Agora eu sei porquê você não é tão popular".

"Seu merda... Quem você pensa que é para ficar se exibindo assim as minhas custas?! Está insinuando que é mais galante do que eu só por causa do meu hobby de mergulho e pesquisas marinhas... Eu sou muito melhor do que alguém que só sabe ficar se balançando aleatoriamente e não definiu nenhuma meta na vida ou diversidades extra-acadêmicas".

Isso abalou Sora mais do que qualquer um presente ali poderia imaginar. Se Andrew soubesse do dilema pessoal que o outro garoto estava passando no momento relacionado a isso, de certa forma, ele não teria ido tão longe nas provocações e enfrentamento...

Mas Andrew também se sentiu ofendido com isso, então tal provocação pareceu justa para ele.

"Ué? Não vai falar nada?".

"Eu set 1 card para baixo.".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 3 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 3500

"Hum... Então, lá vou eu. Draw.".

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 4 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 3500

"Eu set 1 card e Chamo ao campo **Esponja Enferrujada**."

Ao seu lado direito, bem ofuscado pela presença de outras duas grandes criaturas cheias de tentáculos, este pequeno ser surge. Ele se assemelha bastante a um saxofone cheio de ferrugem e fuligem, muito desbotado entre tonalidades amareladas e esverdeadas.

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 3500

**Anêmona Venenosa** ATK/ 900 = ATK/ 1800

**Anêmona Esquelética** ATK/ 800

**Esponja Enferrujada** ATK/ 300 = ATK/ 1600

"Agora chegou a hora de um dos meus melhores combos. Tudo bem que ainda está incompleto, mas é só questão de tempo até o card vir parar na minha mão. Eu descarto **Plâncton-Verruga** para ativar seu efeito.".

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 3500

Um minúsculo germe piscou esverdeado enquanto se desintegrava diante de Andrew, indicando que este ser era o pequeno Plâncton.

**Anêmona Venenosa** ATK/ 1800 = ATK/ 2000

**Anêmona Esquelética** ATK/ 800 = ATK/ 1100

**Esponja Enferrujada** ATK/ 1600 = ATK/ 2000

"Agora meus monstros ganharam mais um boost! Estamos quase lá. E eu agora vou também usar o efeito do card de Campo.".

Descartando também mais 1 card; um Speed Spell dessa vez, Andrew prepara-se para o ataque. Ele vira seu skate e olha diretamente na direção do Sora, pronto para explodir de energia e comemorar o incrível combo que havia feito em cima do garoto, mas ele para tal atitude desenfreada e percebe que o adversário não estava mais tão animado assim no duelo, como foi no começo.

Speed Counters: 0 **Andrew** H: 0 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 3500

**Anêmona Venenosa** ATK/ 2000 = ATK/ 2400

**Anêmona Esquelética** ATK/ 1100 = ATK/ 1700

**Esponja Enferrujada** ATK/ 2000 = ATK/ 2800

"É isso... Fim de jogo, Sora. Ataque **Esponja Enferrujada**, _Grito Estridente_.".

Com um soco bem desengonçado essa superfície espumosa acabou acertando em cheio o queixo do ser musculoso feito de terra e inacreditavelmente o derrubou com um som de ranhura entre metais, o que causou uma desagradável ressonância sonora para todos que assistiam ao show.

Speed Counters: 0 **Andrew** H: 0 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 2800

"**Anêmona Venenosa** e **Anêmona Esquelética**. Acabem logo com isso. Twin Nematocisto."

Quando ambas as Anêmonas estavam prestes a acertar o alvo; os pontos de vida de Sora, o rapaz entrou em compostura e sacudiu um pouco a cabeça em ambas as mãos, claramente um ato para despertar seus pensamentos de tantas divagações não convenientes a este momento.

"Eu ativo a minha trap card. **No-Double Attack**".

Uma grande corda amarrou os dois seres anormalmente gigantes, os quais ficaram debatendo-se com seus tentáculos para escaparem desta prisão temporária.

"Neste turno você não poderá realizar um segundo ataque.".

"Hunf. Finalmente acordou. E conseguiu escapar quase sem dignidade. Tudo bem. Eu já mostrei que não sou um adversário a se bobear".

"Vou 'tentar' me concentrar nisso da próxima vez...".

"Ok. Não posso fazer mais nada agora. Turn End".

**Anêmona Venenosa** ATK/ 2400 = ATK/ 1200

**Anêmona Esquelética** ATK/ 1700 = ATK/ 1700

**Esponja Enferrujada** ATK/ 2800 = ATK/ 1400

"Eu Draw.".

Speed Counters: 0 **Andrew** H: 0 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 1 LP: 2800

Andrew aproveitou que seu Skate começou a perder impulso de velocidade e emparelhou sua pilotagem em igual com Sora, assim ambos estavam lado-a-lado percorrendo a quadra de esportes.

Os alunos estavam bem animados com a 'velocidade' deste duelo. Em um instante quase que Andrew ganhou o jogo. Mesmo que o rapaz usasse cartas 'estranhas' para o estilo que ele emprega de si mesmo, ainda assim ele quase ganhou. Por isso que não se deve julgar alguém pelas aparências...

Os cards Water de baixo ATK, mas com efeitos e combos impiedosos, contra o forte resoluto deck Earth que aguentou muito habilmente a investida vencedora que recebera...

Quem será o ganhador disso? Os alunos finalmente estavam interessados realmente nisso...

Sora estava em uma perigosa situação, com só 1 card em mãos! Quem não estaria ansioso?

E, por essa razão e farfalhar de conversas que se juntou a esse clima de duelo, quase nenhum deles prestou real atenção ao que Andrew falou baixinho para Sora naquela pequena distância próxima em que estavam.

"Ei, Sora. Gomen. Seja lá o que foi que eu disse que te deixou chateado, foi mal. Agora vamos prestar atenção ao duelo. Eu não quero ganhar de você se for fácil assim. E vê se olha por onde está rodando... Se você acabar pagando mais mico ainda hoje, eu não vou mais considerá-lo um rival digno de me enfrentar".

"Certo, vai sonhando que vou perder".

Enquanto Sora parecia voltar a se concentrar no duelo e em sua situação desvantajosa, Andrew começou a ganhar novamente alguma distância dele para que pudessem voltar ao ritmo do jogo. E ele ainda ouviu mais uma curta frase mais animada do adversário.

"Obrigado, mesmo assim, cara...".

"Hum!".

"Eu agora mostrarei como o meu deck é poderoso e extenso de táticas...".

"Mostre então do que você é capaz.".

"Eu ativo o efeito da primeira carta que eu enviei ao Cemitério. **Rockzilla Tomb**".

Brilhando no campo estava uma estátua de mais de um metro de altura de um ser reptiliano com traços rochosos, condizente ao tema 'Rock' ao qual é o seu Tipo.

"Quando eu não tenho card de trap ou spell em campo e também nenhum monstro virado para cima do meu lado do campo, eu posso Special Summon este card do meu cemitério. Contudo, eu não posso atacar com ele neste turno.".

Rachaduras surgiram na silhueta do monstro e um som animalesco saiu de dentro dos destroços que se espalharam em várias direções. Como um casulo aberto, eis que surgiu tal ser meio réptil, meio rocha...

"Eu irei para o meu 'tudo ou nada'. Se você puder me parar agora, sugiro que faça isso!".

"Não. Eu prefiro esperar a atitude de um verdadeiro homem ser realizada primeiro e depois eu provo que sou melhor.".

"Isso é bem o seu estilo... Pooooois bem. Agora eu chamo ao campo **Star Azule**.".

Speed Counters: 0 **Andrew** H: 0 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 2800

Surgindo diante da plateia empolgada, um pequeno brilho azulado foi ganhando destaque. Essa luzinha circulou toda a arquibancada antes de parar no ombro da criatura réptil-rochosa. Essa criaturinha mal ocupava o espaço de uma das omoplatas dos ombros do ser que havia crescido aos seus plenos dois metros de altura desde que se libertou de sua casca.

"Por conta do Efeito do Azule, eu reduzo o nível do meu Rockzilla para 4, então eu realizarei uma Synchro Summon com eles. Eu sintonizo o meu **Star Azule** com o meu **Rockzilla Tomb** para Especial Summon o meu LEVEL 5 Synchro. **Earth Rage Blade**".

Um ser esguio, diferente das outras criaturas que surgiram deste lado do campo, apareceu com uma glamourosa entrada similar a cena de cinema. Capa balançando ao vento, cabelo esvoaçando encantadoramente ao ritmo da velocidade que os dois duelistas estavam obtendo neste Speed Duel com Skates. E o brilho majestoso no olhar dele evidenciava o quão poderoso esse indivíduo com aparência de elfo deveria ser.

**Earth Rage Blade** ATK/ 2100 = ATK/ 4100

"Agora o jogo virou, certo? Battle! Mostre o seu espírito de guerreiro, Earth. _Blaster Rage_ em cima do **Esponja Enferrujada**".

"Oh, no. Você não ousaria...".

"Sim, eu ouso. Este é o seu boost mais desvantajoso para mim. Nada mais estratégico do que ir para cima dele primeiro...".

"E eu pensando que você lutaria com mais estilo...".

"Não se preocupe, quando o seu monstro for destruído, o meu Earth poderá realizar mais um ataque em cada uma de suas criaturas do seu zoológico de aquário.".

"O que? Que monstro desequilibrado!".

"O meu deck também não pode ser menosprezado. Eu acho que você já devia saber disso, também.".

"E eu sei. Justamente por isso que eu esperei você vir para cima com tudo. Eu ativo a face down, **Corais Rochosos**.".

Uma vasta diversidade de seres aquáticos, moluscos, invertebrados e, principalmente, uma imensidão de recifes de corais preencheram as margens do local que ambos estavam correndo. Um verdadeiro espetáculo de beleza e elegância contagiante cercava a todos na arquibancada. Não era a toa que este card poderia ser considerado algo raro e exótico, por tal beleza incomparável...

"Hunf. Exibido. E depois sou eu que quero me destacar chamando tanto a atenção".

"Tanto faz. O fato é que eu consegui".

"Sim, mas você foi específico demais com o card 'certo'.".

"O que posso dizer, eu sou esperto.".

Murmúrios estavam sendo ressoados pelos espectadores. Muitos ali não sabiam o que isso significava. Este card... O que ele tinha de tão 'especial'?

Em uma das conversas, um dos mais experientes com diversos tipos de cards explicou a situação e o quão 'estratégico' isso foi.

"O efeito deste card é de '_se o seu adversário declarar um ataque este turno com um monstro do Tipo Rock contra algum monstro Tipo Aqua, o tal ataque será negado e Andrew-kun ainda pode puxar 1 card por cada Speed Counter que ele tiver_'. Digamos que este tipo de card não é tão fácil assim para qualquer jogador colocar no deck aleatoriamente. Eu presumo que Andrew-kun havia feito uma prévia pesquisa de campo sobre o atual deck Rock-power do Sora-kun".

"Oh. Isso é algo mais ou menos similar a trapaça, certo?".

"Não. Não exatamente. Quem estiver melhor preparado significa que estará mais dedicado a ser o melhor duelista. E essas informações não são tecnicamente de classificação privada. Qualquer um que tenha visto algum duelo anterior do Sora-kun com este deck já poderia ter se precavido com uma ou duas estratégias similares deste tipo. Não é algo tão difícil assim...".

"Mesmo assim, eu ainda acho isso injusto.".

"Bom, o duelo não foi definido ainda. Então você terá tempo de repensar tais conceitos e torcer para quem lhe convier melhor".

_Voltando para a 'pista de duelo'..._

"Eu fiquei totalmente impossibilitado com esse seu truque inesperado... Então, eu passo a vez.".

Speed Counters: 0 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 2800

"Tentando sair como superior, não é? Mas o fato é que você ficou sem estratégias e não foi capaz de solucionar tal dilema... Não me culpe por sua falta de preparo... Pois bem, eu vou nessa".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 2800

'_Hummmmm. Nada mal, nada mal. Só mais um pouco...'._

"Eu jogo **Água-viva Sooonic**, em modo de defesa.".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 2800

Surgindo no campo, mais uma criatura aquática gelatinosa. Pelo menos esta é de um tamanho mais cômodo e menos assustador... Essa água-viva azulada e revestida de tentáculos dourados e lâminas afiadas nas pontas e extremidades do contorno da cabeça. Ao estilo clássico do _heavy metal_.

"Yeah! Agora eu vou me exibir um pouco, também. Eu sintonizo a minha **Anêmona Esquelética** com a minha **Água-viva Sooonic**. Venha, Synchro monstro! **Mergulhador da Estrada Escura**".

**Anêmona Venenosa** ATK/ 1200 = ATK/ 700

**Esponja Enferrujada** ATK/ 1400 = ATK/ 900

Emergindo por uma das grandes portas escancaradas dos lados da quadra de esportes, eis que uma espécie enguia-humanoide pilotando uma moto turbinada e cheia de apetrechos entrou em campo gritando e babando como uma fera descontrolada.

"Este meu _amigo_ aqui não conhece a palavra e definição de freio. Eu sugiro não ficar no seu caminho.".

Como se fosse uma confirmação, o Mergulhador acelerou sua máquina motorizada para intimidar a todos que observavam o duelo.

"Battle!".

"Ah-Há. Ele deixou tal empolgação bagunçar com seu raciocínio... isso é ridículo. Olha só para isso...".

"Sim, o que um monstro com 1400 ATK Points pode fazer em frente a outro com 4100?".

"Isso vai depender de como ele usará os cards em disposição...".

"HÃ?".

"Eu ativo o efeito do meu Mergulhador e destruo a minha **Anêmona Venenosa** para incrementar os ATK Points atuais dela no meu monstro. E não só isso eu ativo agora o efeito da Anêmona. Eu Special Summon 2 **Token Actinia **do meu lado do campo em ATK Mode! Yes! Eu estou quase, quase...".

Versões 'menores' do mesmo ser grotesco surgiram no campo, com aparências mais cinzeladas do que o antecessor.

**Token Actinia** ATK/ 400 = ATK/ 800

**Token Actinia** ATK/ 400 = ATK/ 800

**Esponja Enferrujada** ATK/ 900 = ATK/ 1800

**Mergulhador da Estrada Escura** ATK/ 1400 = ATK/ 2800

"Eu ativo mais uma vez o efeito do meu Mergulhador e destruo estes dois novos chegados. Sayonara, meus colaboradores honrados.".

**Mergulhador da Estrada Escura** ATK/ 2800 = ATK/ 4400

Esse ser humanoide híbrido de enguia ficou ainda mais louco e frenético. Sua moto começou a rugir mais forte e soltava rajadas de fogo pelo cano lateral traseiro. Essas labaredas não combinavam com um ser aquático, mas este era um grande show.

"Eu ataco o seu 'baby Rage' com o meu Mergulhador! _Crazy Run_!".

Inegável foi o fato de tal vantagem... Mesmo que o Elfo elegante tivesse uma postura fria e sólida, ele não aguentou muito tempo contra as investidas de tal motoqueiro descontrolado. Logo, a massa de ferro, ouro e rochas... Pereceu em campo. Isso trouxe alguns suspiros entristecidos da plateia. Mas a ânsia por mais batalha predominou-se em tal clima.

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 2500

"Eu espero não estar muito rápido para você, Sora. Mas eu irei com tudo! Esponja, sua vez. Erradique mais um pouco desse orgulho e prove a nossa soberania como Speed Duelistas. _Sopro apodrecido_!".

O monstro com silhueta instrumental começou a disparar múltiplas bolhas de sabão em direção ao concorrente deste duelo. Sora sentia até mesmo a dedicação dos programadores do sistema de duelos, pois até mesmo o odor holográfico foi emulado em tal situação. E isso era mais desagradável até do que quase perder o duelo desta forma.

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Eu já demonstrei bastante do meu potencial agressivo neste turno. Seja feliz e admita logo que eu sou o melhor Speed Duelista. Turn End. Faça a sua melhor jogada agora, ou se arrependa por ter me provocado até este duelo!".

**Esponja Enferrujada** ATK/ 1800 = ATK/ 900

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

'_Eu já perdi bastante Life Points. Eu não tenho cards em mãos... E quase não tenho Speed Counters. Eu deveria, mesmo, me render e evitar ainda mais dessa situação ridícula toda. Mas eu não vou! Eu tenho, sim, um orgulho enorme por ser um duelista. E nesses tipos de situações, um duelista de verdade não se acovarda. Se eu perder... Então eu perdi; mas eu lutarei com tudo o que posso e vou provar que sempre serei o melhor que posso!'._

Com um forte brilho no olhar, Sora encara a plateia, sem muito foco ou objetivo. Ele estava olhando para 'o seu futuro'. Se ele queria ser tão bom quanto os próprios pais, ele não poderia temer um simples Speed Duel de estudantes sem importância como esse. O que essa fuga poderia cobrar da verdadeira essência dele? Ele não poderia desistir. E isso o incentivou a puxar.

"Eu vou mostrar a cada um aqui o quão poderoso eu sou! DRAW!".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 1 LP: 700

Olhando para o card que puxou, Sora começa a rir histericamente. Muitos podem pensar que ele 'enlouqueceu', mas essa era a pura realização que a felicidade pode proporcionar de forma descontrolada.

"Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi... Eu posso cair muitas vezes. Muitos podem me derrubar constantemente, mas eu sempre me erguerei neste **Desfiladeiro Rochoso**!".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3300

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

Brilhando no campo estava a figura de uma pequena criança. Mas não era uma criança 'humana'. Esta era a ilustração de um garoto feito de rocha; como as outras cartas deste duelo, mas ele possuía uma presença muito mais humanizada, em comparação com os outros. Mesmo assim, ele não era um ser humano.

"Este little boy aqui é muito sensível, entende? Ele não gosta de ser frágil e não quer sentir medo das coisas do mundo. É por isso que ele prefere sempre estar rodeado de amigos e da natureza. E eu ativo o seu efeito 'salva-vidas'!".

"Engraçado... Hu-hu. Joga, logo".

"Certo. Estraga-festa. Eu utilizo Desfiladeiro, com **Estilhaço de Rocha** e o meu **Star Azule**. Synchro Summon. **Escavador Bárbaro de Nascentes**".

E mais um ser musculoso e cheio de rochas e terra estava diante do campo. Este, pelo menos, era bem mais robusto e carregava uma aljava e picareta em mãos. Ele certamente era um aventureiro experiente.

**Escavador Bárbaro de Nascentes** ATK/ 2600 = ATK/ 3600

"Além disso, eu jogo o efeito do card que eu ativei no turno passado.".

"Então foi por isso que você baniu alguns cards. Você é muito ousado por fazer tudo isso enquanto eu estava entretido com a minha praticamente vitória... Mas, mostre-me o que você planejou".

Aparecendo no campo estava a ilustração de uma gigantesca muralha cercada por muitos tijolos e pedras. Além disso, havia muitas rochas e pedregulhos espalhados por todas as direções. Nesta muralha havia uma colossal ponte, que interligava campos de grama com o interior da construção. Mas tal ponte estava em ruínas... E muitos seres rochosos transportavam muitas das pedras espalhadas até uma pequena área em reconstrução.

"A reconstrução das ruínas de uma intensa batalha, nos leva a perceber e aprender coisas importantes. E esta carta faz muito bem este papel de reconstrução. No turno passado, quando você me causou mais de 1000 de dano, eu acabei perdendo 1 Speed Counter, por causa do efeito do card de campo. E, com isso, eu ativei um dos efeitos deste card. Eu o bani, juntamente com outros 2 cards do meu deck para isso!".

Surgindo de dentro das impenetráveis muralhas erguidas estava outro ser humanoide e de aparência jovial. Um guerreiro com belas armaduras e um olhar de veterano de guerra, mas bondade transbordava de sua postura ereta.

'_Por isso ele não ativou o efeito de Campo dos Speed Counters daquela vez, mesmo que ele pudesse usar mais um dos efeitos guardados que ele possuía ali. Um dos cards do cemitério era capaz de suprir a necessidade de uma Speed Spell em mãos: _**Sp - O Revés do Pedregulho**_. Sora já sabia que seu ataque seria amortecido de alguma forma. Então seria um desperdício somente causar um vasto dano naquele turno e não ter como ganhar ainda o duelo mais a frente. É preciso ter estratégia 'a longo prazo' e não somente avançar com tudo e deixar de calcular os 'prós e contra' de cada ação. Impressionante, mesmo que para ele. Eu devo admitir que ele me surpreendeu positivamente desta vez...'_

Um dos espectadores pensou de forma sensata neste resultado bem inesperado e que muitos não perceberam que ocorreu no turno passado. Este integrante da audiência era uma garota. A mesma que gritou esta manhã com o jovem rapaz que estava duelando. Seu nome é Erika. Uma das melhores duelistas de sua classe.

Muitos sussurros e dúvidas estavam espalhados entre os outros alunos que acompanharam tal mudança de eventos tão apelativa.

Cada card que Sora jogou neste duelo parecia ser irritantemente pré-planejado. E isso transmitia uma sensação desconfortável. O duelo foi trapaceado? Ou isso é somente a força que um duelista precisa ter para não desistir e confiar em suas estratégias com os cards?

Muitos pensamentos deste tipo inundavam a mente da maioria dos espectadores em questão. Bom, isso é algo sem importância momentânea. Agora era chegada a hora da reviravolta dele...

"Eu Special Summon o **Capitão Destruidor de Muralhas**.".

"Em pensar que você conseguiu tudo isso com um simples Draw... Eu acho que você realmente não é um preguiçoso que só reclama de tudo, afinal. Pois bem, venha me encarar!".

"Battle! Eu ativo o efeito do Escavador. Over ATK".

**Escavador Bárbaro de Nascentes** ATK/ 3600 = ATK/ 4100

**Capitão Destruidor de Muralhas** ATK/ 1500 = ATK/ 2000

**Esponja Enferrujada** ATK/ 900 = ATK/ 1800

"Eu ataco com o meu Capitão o seu monstro **Esponja Enferrujada**. _Ordem de esmagamento_!".

Com sua espada toda trincada e soltando ferrugem, eis que o Capitão ataca com um balançar transversal de sua arma, acertando precisamente a criatura com aparência de sujeira e ferrugem também. O golpe o desequilibrou e o mesmo se decompôs sendo arrastado pela alta velocidade de raspagem no solo da quadra de esportes.

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Agora eu ativo o efeito do meu **Capitão Destruidor de Muralhas**. Já que ele batalhou e destruiu um monstro no turno ao qual ele foi convocado ao campo, eu posso tanto aumentar seu ATK Points em 500, como negar o efeito do seu **Mergulhador da Estrada Escura** e destruí-lo!".

**Capitão Destruidor de Muralhas** ATK/ 2000 = ATK/ 2500

Como se por tal sugestão, o Capitão agora brandiu sua lâmina, que mais parecia um tacape, na direção do ser humanoide pilotando sua moto. O título de 'destruidor de muralhas' não era em vão, pois o poderoso golpe estraçalhou com toda a máquina e arremessou muito longe o seu dono, despedaçando-o no ar.

"Ah, não...".

"Ah, sim. Eu ainda tenho mais um ataque. E, pelos meus cálculos... É o último deste duelo! Baaaaaattle... Conquista a MINHA vitória, Escavador. _Buscar Pote de Ouro_!".

Com uma velocidade anormal e assombrosa, esse pequeno e musculoso ser se aproximou pronto para dar uma pancada definidora com a sua picareta em mãos.

Mas...

"Não tão rápido! Sora, meu amigo... Somente eu tenho o título de Racing nesta academia. Por isso, é melhor você esfriar um pouco os nervos da cabeça e aguardar pacientemente até a MINHA vitória. Eu ativo o efeito do meu card **Corais Litorâneos** em minha mão. Assim, este seu ataque atual não me causará o menor prejuízo... E eu ainda puxo 1 card. Hi-hi-hi.".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Ora, seu... Você estava só esperando para me provocar assim, certo?".

"Um pouco. mas essa foi muito perto. você quase me bateu... Parabéns.".

"Eu não quero os seus elogios, ainda mais se eu ainda não ganhei realmente.".

"Ok, ok. Já terminou o seu turno?".

"Turn End.".

**Escavador Bárbaro de Nascentes** ATK/ 4100 = ATK/ 3600

**Capitão Destruidor de Muralhas** ATK/ 2500 = ATK/ 1500

"Minha vez, Draw.".

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"isso é tão injusto. Como você tem tanta sorte assim com um Draw? Eu não tenho nada tão glamouroso quanto o que você trouxe ao jogo, mas aqui vou eu... Um bom e clássico Speed Spell, **Xícara de Água do Mar**.".

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

Andrew então puxa mais dois cards de seu deck e descarta um deles.

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Eu não acredito nisso... Mesmo agora eu ainda não puxei o que eu tanto espero neste duelo! Bom, eu jogarei com o que tenho. Eu ativo outra Speed Spell, **Motor 1000CC**.".

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Eu seleciono 4 Speed Spell do meu deck e o meu BIG FRIEND, _Sora-san_ deve me ajudar a escolher 1 deles para permanecer em minha mão.".

Mostrando a parte de trás dos cards selecionados, Andrew espera ansiosamente que sora escolha 'o card certo'.

"O segundo card de sua esquerda".

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Ok. O resto volta para descansar no deck. embaralhando... Yeah. Agora eu ativo outra Speed Spell, **Torrencial de Crustáceos**".

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

Muitos cardumes de peixes, moluscos e crustáceos estavam dançando e mergulhando em volta de Andrew neste momento, indicando que o card estava com efeito em uso...

"Eu posso selecionar dois Water monstros do meu Cemitério e adicioná-los a minha mão.".

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 3 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

Após 'pescar' os últimos 2 cards do seu Cemitério, houve um tremor duradouro na quadra, logo seguido por um rachar do solo. E uma criatura estava se erguendo por esta fenda que deixava passar alguns feixes de brilho alaranjado.

"Oh, sim. Eu 'quase' me esqueci de mencionar. Um dos cards que eu descartei com o Sp - Angel Baton, foi o meu querido **Peixe Fossilizado**".

Com um grito parecido com um gorgolejar de algumas aves, um peixe; ou o seu esqueleto, neste caso, estava se debatendo no solo, como se ansiasse por um pouco de água após muitos séculos desidratado.

"Agora só falta mais um integrante desta família para o meu combo invencível.".

Muitos dos espectadores ficaram um pouco enojados com tal criatura em estado tão deplorável. Ele não era puramente o esqueleto do que algum dia foi um peixe, mas era algo nojento; repulsivo. Um conjunto de cartilagens em decomposição e muita carne podre... Não era uma das melhores exibições para um show de aquário...

"Por eu ter resgatado estes meus amigos do mar do Cemitério, o efeito do meu Fóssil pode ser ativado. Ele se convoca ao campo até a minha End Phase deste turno, depois ele se autodestrói e me permite Special Summon um **Peixe-Palhaço Irritado** do meu deck para o campo.".

Alguns sons de vaia podiam ser escutados do lado da plateia diante de tal ser.

"Hunf. Não se pode agradar a todo o público de um show. Enfim, eu set 1 card e passo para você.".

O que sobrou daquilo que algum dia foi um peixe, se desintegrou de tanto debatesse, mas logo foi substituído por um lindo exemplar de Peixe-Palhaço autêntico. Coloração amarelado-alaranjado com padrões verticais circulares de manchas pretas e brancas. Uma verdadeira obra de arte... Bom, se não fosse o olhar 'predatório' que o mesmo possuía. Este era um peixe muito astuto. Ele nunca seria a refeição de algum outro ser... Ele seria o caçador!

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 1 **Sora** H: 1 LP: 700

"Então eu vou. Como de costume, sou eu o centro das atenções…".

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 1 LP: 700

"Dessa vez a minha Draw não foi tão boa assim. Você ficou falando, então atrapalhou...".

"Não tenho nada haver com isso".

"Por essa causa eu vou te atacar sem dó. Battle. Eu ativo o mesmo efeito do meu Escavador.".

**Escavador Bárbaro de Nascentes** ATK/ 3600 = ATK/ 4100

**Capitão Destruidor de Muralhas** ATK/ 1500 = ATK/ 2000

"Eu ataco o seu peixe com o meu Escavador. Dardos certeiros.".

Alcançando sua aljava logo em sua costa, o ser rochoso começou a mirar no peixe enraivecido com sua picareta, que também tinha a função de servir como funda para disparos de flechas.

Ele estava se concentrando, como se estivesse prestes a capturar o seu jantar... E disparou tal objeto rápido e pontiagudo em direção ao frágil peixinho de aquário.

Mas a flecha foi interceptada e logo todos os espectadores, juntamente com o próprio Sora estavam surpreendidos pelo turbilhão de água que estava se formando bem diante de seus olhares. Uma enorme maré cobria praticamente toda a quadra de esportes da academia e logo tragaria tudo que encontrasse pelo caminho.

"Você não vai ganhar este duelo, Sora! Eu ativo a minha trap card **Poro'roka**. Agora todos os monstros em campo serão destruídos, exceto o meu peixe.".

"Não tão rápido... Eu ativo a minha Speed Quick-Spell, **Erosão de Cascalho**. Agora eu removo o meu **Desfiladeiro Rochoso**, para negar a destruição do meu monstro Synchro.".

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Pelo menos, eu me livrei de um dos inconvenientes. E você está praticamente indefeso assim...".

"Mas a batalha continua e o meu dano ainda é válido.".

Speed Counters: 2 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 3100

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Bom para você! Mas meu Peixe-Palhaço não pode ser destruído em batalha.".

"Você não está se esquecendo de nada?".

"O que...?".

"Eu vou te causar 3100 de dano, o mesmo tanto de Life Points que você tem... Ennnnntão... Eu venci!".

"O que?! Ah, que merda, cara. Eu quase não percebi isso, thank you very much. Eu ativo o efeito do meu **Peixe-Palhaço Irritado**. Rápido! Eu resgato **Plâncton-Verruga**, e ativo o seu efeito.".

**Peixe-Palhaço Irritado** ATK/ 1000 = ATK/ 1400

Speed Counters: 0 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 400

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

Com uma forte trepidação e solavanco, Andrew quase não conseguiu manter o equilíbrio do seu skate, mas ele evitou uma queda vergonhosa e que certamente o deixaria bem arranhado e cheio de escoriações por ter sido algo tão súbito tal tombo.

"Ufa... Eu quase poderia acabar perdendo alguns dentes nesse escorregão que eu ia levando. Mas agora eu posso ativar o efeito do meu fóssil no Cemitério e Special Summon ele ao meu campo.".

E mais uma vez neste duelo aquela gosma em ritmo de putrefação fez sua presença conhecida no espetáculo.

Isso era quase irônico e cômico. Olhar para o peixe robusto e saudável, por menos simpático que ele seja, e depois olhar para um ser esquelético que persiste contra a sua própria extinção, mesmo contra todas as probabilidades.

Esse duelo estava tenso; frenético. Não acabava. Quando se pensava que já teria um vencedor, eis que o outro competidor melhorava e se redimia com uma reviravolta fascinante e muito poderosa, mesmo durante tanta pressão!

Eles são verdadeiros duelistas...

"Eu não consegui desta vez. Você também é muito bom, Andrew. Eu quase não me sinto muito mal por ter que ganhar de um duelista tão bom assim. Turn End.".

**Escavador Bárbaro de Nascentes** ATK/ 4100 = ATK/ 3600

Outro Peixe-palhaço surgiu em campo; o segundo.

"Draw...".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 3 LP: 400

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Isso! Agora sim! Eu vou mostrar o meu melhor e mais avassalador golpe secreto. The End, Sora!".

"Isso, venha com toda a sua bravura e veremos quem sairá vitorioso dessa corrida!".

"Eu ativo o efeito dos meus Peixes-Palhaço. Assim sendo, eu resgato mais dois monstros Aqua. E o meu Fóssil volta ao campo pelo próprio efeito.".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 5 LP: 400

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Mas não será assim por muito tempo. Eu jogo **Sp - Encarnação da Tempestade Oceânica**. Agora eu posso Special Summon de volta ao campo **Anêmona Venenosa** e eu farei outro adicional Special Summon tributando um dos meus **Peixe-Palhaço Irritado** para trazer **Anêmona Esquelética**. Estas anêmonas são quase gêmeas. Elas não podem ficar sozinhas, concorda, Sora?".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 2 LP: 400

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Eca! Parem de trazer esses negócios grotescos e nojentos para o espetáculo...".

"Então venha duelar no meu lugar, se você acha que pode fazer melhor, espectadora anônima... Continuando. Agora eu Normal Summon **Água-viva Sooonic**, outra boa amiga.".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 1 LP: 400

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

"Eu uso **Anêmona Esquelética**, **Água-viva Sooonic** e **Peixe Fossilizado **paraum Synchro Summon! Venha, finalmente. **Ostra da Maré Profunda** e ganharemos este duelo!".

Surgindo diante de todos estava uma grande concha fechada. Enorme. Ela era ainda mais alta do que as anêmonas anormalmente gigantes. Certamente este era o monstro mais intimidador do campo... E era simplesmente uma ostra...

No momento em que ela abriu sua extremidade e revelou-se completamente, os outros monstros de Andrew pareciam estar cantarolando ou fazendo sons exorbitantes e melodiosos. Este parecia ser o chefe deles...

"Este duelo já é meu, Sora. Agora que meu combo está completo, não há mais nada que você possa fazer para me vencer. Nem mesmo um Draw mirabolante poderá mudar o que está por vir.".

"Veremos isso. Você não viu TUDO o que eu tenho planejado desde o início deste duelo.".

"Eu começarei ativando o efeito primordial de minha Ostra. Critical Weakness. Isso corta pela metade os pontos de ataque do seu monstro.".

**Escavador Bárbaro de Nascentes** ATK/ 3600 = ATK/ 1800

"Agora eu ativo outro efeito, _Resgate de Banhistas_. Isso faz com que o meu monstro usado como material para convocar minha Ostra volte ao campo. E você já deve ter percebido, irmãos devem sempre permanecer unidos. Volte, **Anêmona Esquelética**".

E pela enésima vez, este monstro grotesco regrediu ao campo. Mas não foi sozinho...

"Você deve estar se perguntando... Se um monstro Tipo Aqua foi levado do cemitério para o meu domínio, este carinha não deveria aparecer? Correto! E ele chegou, também. O meu prezado **Peixe Fossilizado** está de volta.".

"Então eu só tenho a dizer que é muito bom que a maioria de nós aqui presentes não chegou a ir almoçar, se não... Eu acho que estaríamos vendo mais esquisitices e coisas grotescas 'espalhadas' por este ginásio de esportes.".

"Você está contando essas piadinhas insignificantes porque não tem mais o que fazer contra tudo isso. Eu sei, Sora. Eu também sou teimoso em admitir quando perco, mas isso aqui é irrefutável agora.".

Logo após Andrew terminar de falar, o monstro do Sora começou a passar mal. Ele adquiriu um aspecto mais esverdeado e ficou com a pigmentação amarronzada com um tom mais azulado, que era algo natural de sua condição como um ser feito de rocha. Ele passou por uma metamorfose externa.

"Agora o seu Escavador também é um de nós; aquáticos. Ele teve seu Tipo alterado para o mesmo da minha **Anêmona Esquelética**. Eu acho que azul não combina com ele, mas é que temos para hoje. E agora, o 'gran finale'. _Absolute Powered Up_".

Todos os monstros do lado do Andrew começaram a brilhar muito intensamente. Um claro sinal que evidenciava o problema absurdo que o Sora teria que enfrentar agora.

"E eu ainda tenho mais este rapazinho aqui. Eu vou te esmagar completamente, Sora. Eu descarto o meu **Plâncton-Verruga** para acrescentar ainda mais poder ao meu exército de vida marinha. Já que o meu fóssil já está em campo, então ele não poderá dar mais nenhum show de apresentação; não que ainda tivesse espaço para isso no campo lotado. Battle!".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 0 LP: 400

Speed Counters: 2 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

**Escavador Bárbaro de Nascentes** ATK/ 1800

**Anêmona Venenosa** ATK/ 1000

**Anêmona Esquelética** ATK/ 1100

**Peixe Fossilizado** ATK/ 200

**Peixe-Palhaço Irritado** ATK/ 1800

**Ostra da Maré Profunda** ATK/ 5100

"Obviamente, eu finalizarei este duelo com o ataque de minha Ostra. _Canção de Ninar_.".

Cada um dos monstros de Andrew entraram em tal clima de sonata, mais uma vez, circulando o escavador no centro da reunião. O mesmo parecia estar começando a adormecer, acalentado pelo ritmo e proximidade contagiante. E este seria o seu sono FINAL.

Mas, antes que Andrew pudesse concretizar o seu ataque, ele sentiu-se inseguro. Após olhar para a expressão de derrotado que o Sora deveria estar fazendo, ele percebeu. Sora não pode ser subestimado. Ele 'ainda' não perdeu.

"Por quê? Por quê você ainda está sorrindo com essa expressão de deboche? Por acaso ainda acha que pode me vencer?".

"Não. Eu não 'acho'. Eu já venci...".

"O quê? Pare de ser convencido. Olha para o seu monstro e você verá como ele já perdeu todas as forças-".

"o meu deck não é titulado como over power de forma leviana. Eu respeito muito os meus adversários e só mostrarei o meu melhor diante de tal duelo empolgante e veloz. Por isso eu ativo o efeito do meu card banido. **Flint-Stone**. Agora eu posso devolvê-lo ao meu deck e utilizar ele e o meu **Escavador Bárbaro de Nascentes **emcampo para uma Synchro Summon no seu turno!".

"O que?!".

"Oh! Sora vai realizar uma poderosa Synchro Summon! Isso! Eu realmente fiz certo em abrir mão do meu almoço para vir assistir a isso".

"YEAH! Todos vamos gritar juntos pelo Sora-kun, para que ele ganhe nossa força e incentivo.".

"Sora! Sora! Sooooora!".

"Sora-kun! Sora-kun! Sora-kun!".

"Não fiquem para trás, vamos gritar também pelo Andrew bro, para ele ganhar! Olhem para esse duelo, foi totalmente dele. é justo que somente ele ganhe!".

"Andrew! Andrew! Andrew! Andrew! Vai vencer!".

"Andrew! Andrew-kun! Andrew! Andrew-kun!".

'_Impressionante. Ambos conseguiram animar tamanha torcida para si mesmos e somente com suas próprias personalidades e habilidades de duelo. Parabéns, Andrew-kun, Sora-kun. Eu fiz bem em te incentivar a ter este duelo'._

"Eu Synchro Summon ao campo, ele. Level 10, **Adamantinium - O Lorde Guardião da Terra**. Avante, meu mais poderoso monstro!".

Em meio a um turbilhão de cores fortes e opacas, um novo guerreiro apareceu com sua capa tremulando ao vento da alta velocidade. Esse ser era bem diferente de todos os outros.

Ele era revestido inteiramente por um brilho metálico e não tinha nenhuma característica rudimentar que os anteriores monstros rochosos sempre ilustravam. E o olhar dourado em sua face era do mais alto teor de convicção. Sua vestimenta era composta somente pela capa e uma couraça brilhante e dourada que somente ocupava parcialmente seus vastos músculos.

"Admito que este seu monstro seja sim formidável e muito intimidador. Mas o que ele pode fazer frente ao meu poderoso **Ostra da Maré Profunda**? Mesmo que ele tenha esse monte de ATK Points, ainda assim ele é mais fraco. E o seu efeito-".

"Exato. O efeito dele não me garantirá a vitória por conta própria, mas eu estou quase lá, também. Deixe-o se acomodar ao campo primeiro.".

Quando o mesmo encarou friamente todos os expectadores e estufou um pouco o próprio peitoral, ele soltou um ultrajante grito de guerra ensurdecedor que abalou inclusive o próprio Sora.

"Quando este _BOSS_ está em campo, ele me permite realizar um 'Special Synchro Summon' do meu outro monstro, o **Guardião Sólido**. Mesmo que eu não tenha Monstros Materiais para isso".

**Guardião Sólido** ATK/ 1800 = ATK/ 2400

"Isso está cada vez mais roubado e tendencioso para o lado do Sora! Não é justo...".

"Tudo se resume a quem tem a melhor estratégia. E eu não vejo o 'porquê' isso não é justo. Este é um LEVEL 10. Notavelmente cards tão poderosos possuem efeitos muito audaciosos e desequilibrados para o resto do sistema... Então, sim. Ele está tecnicamente _roubando a cena_".

Uma fenda espacial se abriu do lado do imponente guerreiro trajando armadura dourada. Este novo convidado ao campo era minimamente similar ao Adamantinium, mas não restava um mísero resquício de tal aura opressora e poderosa. Ele era mais um humanoide, mistura de guerreiro com aglomerado de rocha e entulhos. Mas ele possuía um chamativo escudo de um braço acoplado ao seu lado esquerdo. O escudo era bem maior que este monstro, de modo que boa parte do mesmo ficava escondido e oculto pela proteção do armamento defensivo.

Sora e Andrew não paravam de se encarar e disputavam silenciosamente para quem dos dois tinha maior pressão intimidadora para conquistar a vitória. Neste momento seus skates soltavam pequenas faíscas por derraparem tanto no solo e pela arbitrária velocidade impressionante que estavam desempenhando. Este duelo era, em todas as extensões da palavra, um verdadeiro duelo de determinações e velocidade.

"E eu ainda tenho mais uma coisa... A última surpresa que reservei para você, Andrew. Minha armadilha. Ela pode ser ativada mesmo quando está banida, mas eu só preciso tributar um monstro do meu lado do campo antes para ativar seu efeito. E advinha o qual? Eu destruo **Guardião Sólido**, para que **Tremor Sísmico** possa ser ativada! Esta carta me permite transferir os ATK Points do monstro que eu acabei de tributar, para fortalecer outro monstro tipo Rock do meu lado do campo. Além disso, o seu monstro mais poderoso em campo precisará atacar o meu monstro, mesmo que ele já tivesse realizado um ataque este turno. E eu escolho, claramente, o meu único que sobrou. Adamantinium. Com isso, eu venci o duelo!".

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 0 LP: 400

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

**Adamantinium - O Lorde Guardião da Terra** ATK/ 4000 = ATK/ 6400

**Ostra da Maré Profunda** ATK/ 5100

Quando Sora terminou de dizer tais palavras, Andrew acelerou ainda mais seu Skate e ficou quase um metro a frente do garoto. Eles ainda trocavam olhares impiedosos e desafiadores um ao outro...

Até que Andrew mudou sua postura inabalável e soltou um cativante sorriso. E logo após isso, uma estridente gargalhada... Risos e mais risos; a histeria de um fascinante e surpreendente Speed Duel. Um verdadeiro confronto entre talentosos duelistas que reconheciam um a habilidade do outro...

E os risos continuaram a repercutir... Mesmo quando um enorme clarão cobriu toda a quadra de esportes... Mesmo quando os dois mais poderosos e opositores monstros batalharam entre si...

Mesmo quando o resultado do duelo foi decidido... E mesmo após os Life Points terem chegado a Zero.

Speed Counters: 1 **Andrew** H: 0 LP: 0

Speed Counters: 0 **Sora** H: 0 LP: 700

.

.

.

"Sora, meu adversário confiável. Você me surpreendeu bastante ali, quando convocou aquele big monster. Eu não sabia que você tinha um Adamantinium. Eu fiz burrada. Te subestimei. Tudo bem. Isso servirá somente para que, o grande e infreável Andrew Racing, melhore meus combos e conquiste mais versatilidades em minha estratégia. Eu até sei por onde começar. O meu combo não foi lá tão invencível".

Muitos exibiam a sua gratidão por tal show com aplausos e euforia. E muitos também demonstravam sua insatisfação por algum fator indesejado, gritando alto e soltando vaias e conversas desagradáveis e desestimulantes.

Mas isso não foi notado pelos principais atuantes do Speed Duel, que estavam parando seus skates e descansando finalmente após tal atividade exaustiva e energética.

"Ah... Que merda. Bom, que seja. Pelo menos você não está mais tão fraquinho. 8x7 para mim. Eu vou reformular notavelmente o meu _full-smashing_ deck e você verá. Eu serei o melhor Speed Duelist desta era!".

"Bom, que não seja em minhas costas... Porque é só o que você verá, quando eu estiver lá no topo...".

"Oraaaaa! Só porque andou ganhando umas e outras, não pense que é melhor do que eu. Você ainda tem que bater a minha pontuação!"

"Duh. Mas que garotos idiotas. E eu aqui pensando que algum deles tivesse amadurecido um pouquinho que fosse...".

"Mas, Erika-san. Eles duelaram com verdadeiro espírito desportivo. Por mais 'ridículo' que suas performances após o evento tenham sido, eles ainda demonstraram que são muito promissores e talentosos.".

_Erika repensou os momentos de revira-volta que Tanto Andrew, quanto Sora tiveram no duelo, enquanto ela assistia o agora... Esse momento vergonhoso e imaturo deles. Um puxando a bochecha do outro, beliscando onde conseguiam... Uma briga de pirralhos encrenqueiros. Mas eles só faziam isso porque eram amigos. Eles realmente se importavam um com o outro ao ponto de serem abertamente desleixados e criançolas._

"Além disso, esse jeito de ser combina mais com ambos. E um rapaz muito sisudo, maduro e intenso desse jeito, não seria uma companhia tão agradável assim. Tanto o Sora-kun, quanto o Andrew-kun. Eles são tão gratificantes como amigos justamente por serem despreocupados e de 'coração livre' desse jeito. Eles são ainda um pouco 'garotinhos', mas esta é uma boa característica. Pelo menos é assim que eu encaro esse temperamento mais descontraído e feliz do Sora-kun... O que você me diz, concorda comigo?".

"O problema não é o talento deles como duelistas... A grande questão é a verdadeira essência mimada e irritante deles dois. Eles não são mais moleques, então por que agem de forma tão ridícula? Eu não teria tal coragem...".

Com um sorriso maroto e uma voz intrigante e provocativa, Bernards continua com sua conversa com essa garota.

"Bom, uma pequena porcentagem disso tudo tem ligação com você.".

"Como é que é?! Por que droga EU fui envolvida nisso?! E por que será que eu sinto que vou me arrepender de perguntar...".

"Eles disputaram esse duelo esportivo para saber qual deles dois tem mais _chances_ de se aproximarem mais de você".

"Ah, mas eu vou bater neles... Tanto! Eles queriam tirar sarro de minha cara. Eu não vou deixar-".

"Eles queriam provar qual deles dois poderiam te fazer mais feliz... Pelo menos foi essa impressão que o Sora demonstrou de forma estampada. Foi um jeito machista e descontextualizado de fazer isso, mas eu acho isso fofo.".

'_Idiotas'._

Mesmo com tais pensamentos desagradáveis em direção aos rapazes, a opinião dela quanto a personalidade deles, mudou.

"Anda. Você vai se atrasar. Eu vou logo à aula, antes que eu receba uma detenção! Deixe os dois idiotas para solucionarem suas esquisitices sozinhos.".

Quando ela deu as costas de forma apressada e súbita para o rapaz com quem estava conversando ainda alguns instantes atrás, Bernards simplesmente observou e voltou a sorrir.

'_Hu-hu. Isso foi uma mentirinha 'inofensiva'. Eu diria até que isso pode ajudar o Sora-chan. E eu agora me senti ressarcido e recompensado. Eu vou me divertir bastante quando ele tiver que se explicar na frente da Erika-san. Oh-ho. E o Andrews-kun também está em uma enrascada. Bom, eu acho que vou ficar devendo uma a ele, então... Sorry, my friend.'._

_**Rrrrrrriiiiiinnnnngggggg!**_

"Não será agora. E você me deve um hot-dog extra-temperado para amanhã.".

"Guhhhh! Pois amanhã eu vou ganhar de você!".

_E os dois se despediram da quadra de esportes batendo ambos os punhos um do outro, em forma de confraternização amigável._

.

.

.

_E, com isso, o clima do ambiente foi se acalmando e os alunos se dispersaram para preencher as aulas ou o período vago que dispunham. E essa tempestade que se sucederá está só se preparando para acertá-los..._

...

**FanCards**

**Deck Andrew**

**Sturn Dolphin / NGX-A001**

Water - 3 Estrelas

Aqua / Effect

O seu adversário não poderá Normal Summon monstros até a próxima rodada; após este card ter sido Normal Summon com êxito.

ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1100

...

**Poro'roka / NGX-A002**

Trap card.

Se você tiver, pelo menos, um monstro Tipo Aqua ou Fish em seu lado do campo, este card pode ser ativado. Todos os monstros, exceto Atributo Water, devem ser destruídos e enviados ao Cemitério. Aumente seus Speeds Counters em 1, por cada monstro destruído por este efeito, até a End Phase deste turno.

...

**Inundação de Correnteza Forte****/ NGX-A003**

Trap - Normal

Puxe 1 card para cada 300 pontos de dano de batalha sofridos neste turno. Seu adversário deve descartar 1 card para cada 500 pontos de dano de batalha que ele tiver causado neste turno.

...

**Surfista do Mar Bravo****/ NGX-A004**

Water - 4 Estrelas

Reptile / Effect

Se este card for adicionado a sua mão, sem ser pela sua Draw Phase, você pode ativar o efeito abaixo descartando este card. Se, neste turno, você tiver recebido dano de batalha ou efeito, você pode Special Summon monstros de sua mão cujo ATK points somados sejam iguais ou menores ao total de dano sofrido. Este efeito só pode ser ativado 1 vez por turno.

ATK/ 1220 DEF/ 1400

…

**Anêmona Venenosa****/ NGX-A005**

Water - 1 estrela

Aqua / Effect

Quando este card ataca um monstro do Atributo Water, este card ganha 100 ATK Points pelo nível do monstro. Se o card for do Tipo Fish, este card ganha 1000 ATK Points neste turno. Quando este card é destruído, convoque 2 "Tokens Actínias".

ATK/ 400 DEF/ 400

...

**Token Actinia**

Water - 1 Estrela

Aqua / Token

ATK/ 400 DEF/ 400

...

**Anêmona Esquelética****/ NGX-A006**

Water - 3 estrelas

Aqua / Effect

Se este card estiver face para cima no campo, monstros do Tipo Aqua ganham 500 ATK Points e 1000 DEF Points.

Atk/ 300 def/ 1200

...

**Esponja Enferrujada ****/ NGX-A007**

Water - 2 estrelas

Aqua / Tuner / Effect

Monstros Tipo Aqua de LEVEL 2 ou menos, podem duplicar seus ATK Points durante a Battle Phase. Este card não pode ser usado como material Synchro Summon no turno em que é convocado ao campo.

ATK/ 300 DEF/ 100

...

**Plâncton-Verruga ****/ NGX-A008**

Water - 1 estrela

Aqua / Effect

Este card não pode ser Special Summon. Ao descartar este card de sua mão, monstros do seu lado do campo de Atributo Water e/ou Tipo Fish, Aqua e Sea Serpent ganham 100 ATK Points vezes o próprio LEVEL. Este efeito não se encerra.

ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0

...

**Corais Rochosos** (Rare) **/ NGX-A009**

Trap Counter

Se o seu adversário declarar um ataque este turno com um monstro do Tipo Rock contra algum monstro Tipo Aqua, negue este ataque e puxe 1 card por cada Speed Counter que você ou seu adversário tiver, sendo o máximo de três cards.

...

**Água-viva Sooonic ****/ NGX-A010**

Water - 1 Estrela

Aqua / Tuner / Normal

Um ser calmo, que gosta de viver a própria vida e desbravar a própria história. O único cuidado que se deve ter com este ser é o de não ficar em seu caminho. Ele é quase inofensivo, mas se o desafiar, ele mostrará a verdadeira natureza avassaladora que possui.

ATK/ 100 DEF/ 0

...

**Corais Litorâneos ****/ NGX-A011**

Water - 4 Estrelas

Aqua / Effect

Você pode descartar este card para negar 1 dano de batalha neste turno. Se o fizer, puxe 1 card para cada Speed Counter que você possuir. Se este card batalhar, você pode Special Summon 1 Aqua monster de sua mão com menos de 1000 ATK Points em modo de defesa. Somente 1 efeito de **Corais Litorâneos** pode ser usado por turno.

ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 800

...

**Sp - Motor 1000CC / NGX-A012**

Ative este card se você tiver, pelo menos mais de 2000 LP e 2 Speed Counters. Selecione 4 Speed Spell de seu deck. Seu adversário deve escolher aleatoriamente 1 destes cards. Se assim for feito, este card selecionado permanece em sua mão. Os outros Speed Spell devem ser embaralhados de volta ao seu deck. Somente 1 "**Sp - Motor 1000CC**" pode ser ativado por turno.

...

**Sp - Torrencial de Crustáceos ****/ NGX-A013**

Se você não tiver outros cards em campo além deste e seus Speed Counters forem 2 ou mais, você pode selecionar 2 Water monsters de seu Cemitério e colocá-los em sua mão. Se este card for descartado de sua mão, você pode puxar 1 card; e, se este card for um monstro Tipo Fish ou Sea Serpent, você pode Special Summon este card.

...

**Peixe Fossilizado ****/ NGX-A014**

Water - 2 Estrelas

Fish / Effect

Quando algum monstro Tipo Aqua for enviado ou resgatado do seu Cemitério, este card pode ser Special Summon de sua mão ou Cemitério. No final deste turno, mande este card para o Cemitério para Special Summon 1 "**Peixe-Palhaço Irritado**" do seu deck ou Cemitério em modo de ataque. Ele não poderá ser destruído por resultado de batalha.

ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0

...

**Mergulhador da Estrada Escura ****/ NGX-A015**

Sea Serpent / Synchro / Effect

Water - 4 Estrelas

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

Este card pode destruir 1 ou mais monstros Water do seu lado do campo para herdar seus ATK Points. Se este card batalhar e destruir um monstro e o mesmo for do Tipo Aqua ou Fish, puxe somente 1 card.

ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1400

...

**Ostra da Maré ****Profunda** (ultra rare) **/ NGX-A016**

Water - 6 Estrelas

Aqua / Synchro / Effect

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

No turno que este card for Special Summon do seu lado do campo, todos os monstros, exceto Water, terão seus ATK cortados pela metade até a End Phase. Este card ganha 500 de ATK para cada monstro Tipo Aqua, Fish e Sea Serpent que você controla. Uma vez por turno, você pode Special Summon 1 monstro enviado ao seu Cemitério neste turno; e, se o fizer, selecione 1 monstro do oponente face-up. Ele terá o seu Tipo mudado para o mesmo do Special Summon.

ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 2000

...

**Sp - A Beleza do Recife de Corais ****/ NGX-A017**

Speed Spell

Este card só pode ser ativado se você tiver 3 ou mais Speed ê pode reduzir 1 LEVEL de um monstro Water em sua mão e Special Summon o mesmo do seu lado do campo. Se o fizer, você também Special Summon cópias deste card que estejam no seu Cemitério reduzindo de cada qual também 1 LEVEL. Somente Monstros com 1000 ATK Points ou menos podem ser alvos deste efeito.

...

**Peixe-Palhaço Irritado ****/ NGX-A018**

Water - 4 Estrelas

Fish / Effect

Uma vez por turno, de qualquer jogador, você pode selecionar 1 monstro Water; Tipo Aqua, Sea Serpent, Fish ou Inset do seu deck ou Cemitério e adicionar à sua mão. Você pode descartar 1 card de sua mão para Special Summon este card selecionado ao seu lado do campo.

ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 1000

...

**Sp - Encarnação da Tempestade Oceânica ****/ NGX-A019**

Speed Spell (ultra rare)

Você pode ativar este card se você ou seu adversário tiverem 2 ou mais Speed Counters em jogo. Você pode Special Summon 1 Aqua, Fish ou Sea Serpent de sua mão ao seu lado do campo. Você pode adicionalmente tributar 1 monstro do seu lado do campo para realizar outro Special Summon de sua mão, mas com efeito negado. Puxe 1 card se o fizer.

...

**Deck Sora**

**Sp - Espinhos de Rocha** (Card Raro)** / NGX-R001**

Speed Spell - Normal

Ative este card se você tiver, pelo menos, 1 Speed Counter. Descarte 2 cards de sua mão para Special Summon 1 **Estalagmite Token** do seu lado do campo, em modo de defesa. Se o mesmo for destruído ou usado para alguma Summon, você recebe 500 de dano. Você só pode ativar 1 Sp - Espinhos de Rocha, por turno.

...

**Estalagmite Token**

Earth - 1 Estrela

Rock / Token

ATK/ 0 DEF/ 500

...

**Estilhaço de Rocha ****/ NGX-R002**

Earth - 6 Estrelas

Rock / Effect

Este card pode ser Special Summon de sua mão ou de seu Cemitério, ao destruir 1 monstro Tipo Rocha no campo de qualquer jogador. Este efeito só pode ser ativado 1 vez por turno e só 1 'Estilhaço de Rocha' pode estar em campo.

ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 2300

...

**No-Double Attack / NGX-R003**

O seu adversário não poderá conduzir um segundo ataque neste turno. Este efeito só pode ser ativado após o adversário realizar o seu primeiro ataque, e ocorrer o cálculo de dano, e ele estiver declarando o segundo ataque.

...

**Rockzilla Tomb / NGX-R004**

Earth - 6 Estrelas

Rock / Tuner / Effect

Se você não tiver do seu lado do campo card de trap e/ou spell e não tiver monstros face up do seu lado do campo; você pode Special Summon este card de sua mão ou Cemitério. Este card não pode atacar no turno em que foi convocado ao campo por este efeito.

ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 2000

…

**Star Azule / NGX-R005**

Earth - 1 Estrela

Rock / Effect

Se este card for usado para uma Synchro Summon, diminua o LEVEL de um dos materiais desta convocação em pelo menos 1 estrela, se isso for possível. O Synchro monster convocado ao campo desta forma ganhará 1000 ATK Points por cada estrela reduzida por este efeito.

ATK/ 100 DEF/ 1000

…

**Desfiladeiro Rochoso ****/ NGX-R006**

Earth - 1 Estrela

Rock / Tuner / Effect

Quando o controlador deste card não tiver cards na mão e no campo, além deste card; você pode ativar este efeito. Você pode utilizar este card para 1 Synchro Summon e os materiais podem ser de seu Cemitério ou deck. Os monstros usados para esta Synchro Summon devem ser removidos do jogo, exceto este card.

ATK/ 500 DEF/ 0

...

**Sp - O Revés do Pedregulho** (ultra rare) **/ NGX-R007**

Speed Quick-Spell

Se este card estiver face-up no seu lado do campo, você pode, com o custo de 4 Speed Counters, ativar 1 ou mais de seus efeitos. Se este card estiver no Cemitério, você pode banir este card e 2 cards do seu deck para ativar somente 1 dos seguintes efeitos; sem requisitos de Speed Counters: ● Se você tiver perdido Speed Counters neste turno, você pode Special Summon 1 Tipo Rock monstro do seu deck no seu próximo turno; ● Você pode selecionar 1 Speed Spell de seu deck e adicioná-lo a sua mão; ● Você pode tributar 1 monstro Tipo Rock em seu lado do campo para puxar 2 cards. Só pode ser usado 1 "Sp - O Revés do Pedregulho" por turno.

...

**Capitão Destruidor de Muralhas ****/ NGX-R008**

Earth - 4 Estrelas

Rock / Effect

Quando um monstro Tipo Rock batalha e destrói um monstro em batalha, este card ganha 500 ATK Points. Se este card batalhar no turno em que foi Special ou Normal Summon ao campo, negue o efeito de 1 monstro não Rock virado para cima no campo; e, se o fizer, destrua o monstro. Monstros Rock não podem ser destruídos em batalha no turno que este card foi chamado ao campo.

ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1800

...

**Sp - Erosão de Cascalho ****/ NGX-R009**

Speed Quick-Spell

Ative este card se você tiver 2 ou mais Speed Counters. Se um ou mais monstros Synchro Tipo Rock, estiverem para ser destruídos e enviados ao cemitério por algum efeito de card, você pode banir um dos materiais deste Synchro Summon (1 dos materiais de cada Synchro que você quer proteger) para evitar a sua destruição. Puxe 1 card se o monstro removido tiver 2000 ATK Points ou mais.

...

**Tremor Sísmico** (rare) **/ NGX-R010**

Conter Trap card

Este card pode ser ativado normalmente ou se for banido, se você tiver 2 ou mais Speed Counters, removendo-os, para ativar seu efeito. Você deve tributar 1 monstro Tipo Rock do seu lado do campo e ativar 1 dos seguintes efeitos: * Este card permite transferir os ATK Points do monstro tributado por este efeito para outro monstro Tipo Rock do seu lado do campo; * Você pode Special Summon quantos monstros com LEVEL igual ou menor de sua mão ou Cemitério você conseguir. Selecionado um dos efeitos acima, ambos os monstros mais poderosos em campo devem batalhar neste turno, independente de já terem conduzido um ataque.

...

**Flint-Stone** (Rare) **/ NGX-R011**

Earth - 3 Estrelas

Rock / Effect

Este card ganha 100 ATK Points por cada monstro Rock em seu Cemitério. Se este card estiver removido do jogo, você pode ativar este efeito. Você pode devolver este card ao seu deck e utilizar este card com 1 ou mais monstros do seu lado do campo como Synchro Materiais para uma Synchro Summon no turno de qualquer jogador. O monstro Synchro Summon por este efeito será destruído na End Phase deste turno, após a ativação deste card.

ATK/ 1100 DEF/ 800

...

**Earth Rage Blade / NGX-R015**

Synchro Monster

Earth - 5 estrelas

Rock / Synchro / Effect

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

Se este card batalhar este turno e destruir 1 monstro como resultado de batalha, este card poderá atacar novamente. Este efeito pode ser reutilizado. Esse efeito só pode ser usado 1 vez em cada um dos monstros virados para cima no campo do seu oponente. Somente este card poderá atacar neste turno se ele usar este efeito.

ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1500

...

**Escavador Bárbaro de Nascentes ****/ NGX-R016**

Earth - 7 Estrelas

Rock / Tuner / Synchro / Effect

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

Este card não pode ser Special Summon, exceto por uma Synchro Summon. Quando este card está em Battle Mode, este card ganha 1 dos seguintes efeitos: ● Este card pode atacar diretamente ao descartar 1 monstro Tipo Rock de sua mão; ● Este card aumenta o ATK Points de todos os monstros Tipo Rock em campo em 500 pontos, durante a Battle Phase; ● Este card não causa dano de batalha este turno, mas pode atacar todos os monstros em campo.

ATK/ 2600 DEF/ 2000

…

**Adamantinium - O Lorde Guardião da Terra** (Super Rare)** / NGX-R017**

Earth - 10 Estrelas

Rock / Synchro / Effect

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

Este card não pode ser Special Summon de outras formas, exceto Synchro Summon. Este card não pode ser alvo de efeitos de seu oponente que o mandem para o cemitério. Se este card estiver face-up do seu lado do campo, você pode Special Synchro Summon em qualquer turno de jogador 1 "**Guardião Sólido"**, sem a necessidade de ter Synchro materiais para isso. Este efeito só pode ser usado 1 vez. Monstros Rock não podem ser alvos de ataque enquanto este card permanecer em modo de ataque do seu lado do campo, mas ele pode ser mirado por ataques.

ATK/ 4000 DEF/ 4500

…

**Guardião Sólido ****/ NGX-R018**

Earth - 4 Estrelas

Rock / Sychro / Effect

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

Este card ganha 300 ATK Points para cada monstro Tipo Rock do seu lado do campo. Monstros Tipo Rock, Warrior e Thunder não podem ser alvo de efeitos de cards de destruição do seu oponente.

ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 2000

...

_**#Continua...**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor**

Um pouco de humor no final é sempre bom. :P

Mesmo que seja algo um pouco sarcástico.

...

Lista de FanCards criados por mim deste duelo. Alguns dos mesmos podem ter sido utilizados de forma indireta ou eu somente tive a ideia de criá-los e decidi publicar.

...

Eu estou expandindo os personagens de forma espontânea e incontrolável! LOL

Eu nunca fiz um enredo tão amarrado assim em tão pouco tempo... Interessante. A velocidade de raciocínio e necessidade de prestar atenção a tantos detalhes e cuidados com tantas coisas... Isso é bem envolvente! ^^

...

Esse capítulo me deixou muito estressado e eu acabei errando muito com ele... Eu diria que isso serve de aprendizagem futura.

...

Eu não vou negar. Os estilos de cards, os arquétipos e o modo de jogar dos personagens. Tudo isso ficou muito estranho... Eu não soube fazer um design 'confiável' neste primeiro duelo. Lamento... Eu não sei fazer isso corretamente. E é capaz que eu ainda não saiba fazer isso nos próximos também.

...

Últimas referências do capítulo... Ufa.

Pororoca - Origina-se do Tupi Poro'roka, que é o gerúndio do verbo poro'rog, "estrondar". Amazônia, Brasil.

CC - Centímetros Cúbicos.

Abraços e finalmente eu terminei este capítulo que consumiu minha semana quase inteira para terminar tudo!

Alegria, galera!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas Iniciais do Autor**

Um pouquinho de refresco para mim, por favor. Eu mereço um pouco de descanso e redução no ritmo frenético que veio do outro capítulo! Kkkkkkkkk

Eu não tenho muito para falar hoje, por isso...

Com o Show.

Novidade de última hora. Mais tarde, ainda hoje, teremos mais um capítulo... Eu poderia deixar para postá-lo amanhã, mas eu não sei se eu terei tempo para fazer isso, então eu estou adiantando logo. ^^

o/

...

**Capítulo 05 - Dia Feliz. A Dedicação Necessária para Suportar.**

Sora estava voltando para casa, no final da tarde. Ele estava feliz e motivado... Seu duelo de mais cedo ainda o estava afetando e deixava-o animado e transbordando adrenalina. Ele até voltou realizando manobras extravagantes em cima de seu skate.

'_É. A aula até passou mais rápido depois de tanta diversão. Eu queria que todo dia as coisas fossem assim, seria bem mais fácil se as atividades escolares se resumissem a algo eletrizante e frenético como um duelo tão desafiador'._

Ele só queria chegar logo em casa para poder planejar novos combos em antecipação às modificações que Andrew poderia fazer logo mais no deck dele. Mas Sora estava orgulhoso de si.

'_Se bem que eu cometi alguns errinhos durante o duelo como, por exemplo, não ter usado o Desfiladeiro Rochoso com monstros do deck. Eu poderia ter feito algo bem melhor do que só me limitar a uma Synchro Summon mais fraca e restrita. Acabei subestimando um pouco o meu adversário lá. Se eu tivesse me esforçado mais, a vitória poderia ter sido feita mais fácil e eu não teria passado por tanto sufoco'._

'_Mas isso não é cem por cento confirmado. Se as cartas lançadas tivessem sido outras, o resultado também poderia ter sido...'._

'_O que já foi já foi... Ainda preciso me acostumar e treinar mais com o deck e combinações de possibilidades'._

Sora pulou mais um lance de escadas para outra exibição de manobras bem treinadas e experientes.

Ele se lembrava bastante dos principais momentos do duelo e como a plateia foi inspirada em vários instantes, tanto por ele quanto por Andrew. Algumas vaias e assobios, além do apoio. Tudo foi bem inesperado.

'_Eu pensei que seria algo bem mais simples, não uma grande exibição pública. Bom, eu não planejei nada disso. Não tenho nenhuma queixa também.'._

'_E foi uma belíssima vitória... Eu mereço estar feliz. Além disso, isso deixa a disputa ainda emparelhada'._

'_Eu queria ter puxado algum dos meus dois cards favoritos. Eu teria realmente chamado a atenção com eles'._

'_Andrew é um bom rival. Eu tenho que me esforçar mais... Mas isso fica para outro dia. Agora eu quero'._

_Comida... Comida!_

'_Speed Duel deixa uma pessoa com fome. Rapaz... Eu vou realmente cobrar um sanduiche dele da próxima vez que a gente se enfrentar'._

Após tanto monólogo silencioso, Sora finalmente chega a sua casa e estende a mão ao bolso lateral de sua calça para apanhar as chaves que lá se encontravam. Surpreendentemente, a porta não estava trancada desta vez. E ele se lembrava de ter conferido que havia trancado-a antes de ir à aula esta manhã. Isso só significava uma coisa.

'_Mamãe está em casa? Que dia incrível. É tão difícil para ela estar em casa durante o dia. E é ainda mais difícil eu vê-la chegar antes de ir me deitar para dormir. Será que aconteceu algo? Não, eu acho que não. Caso fosse isso, ela teria me ligado. Hoje eu estive com mais frequência com o meu Duel Disk. Ela certamente teria ligado caso fosse algo. Beleza. Eu só vou perguntar para ela, então. E dizer o quão incrível foi o meu duelo com Andrew! Yeah!'._

"Okaa-san, tadaima.".

Sora hipoteticamente 'gritou' isso assim que abriu a porta de casa e foi logo entrando. Ele não se preocupava se houvesse visita ou se isso seria condizente com bons modos e interação de conversa sociável em um padrão adequado de tom de voz. Para que isso quando se esta em casa? As normas sociais não importam quando você pode relaxar e ter um diálogo natural com sua família...

"Oh, Sora. Que maravilha que você já chegou. Venha cá, me ajude com isso. Seu pai nos mandou mais uma tonelada de documentos para o escritório e isso tudo precisa ser logo organizado. Ele vai comparecer a um importante evento em Mônaco, neste final de semana para a apresentação de abertura do campeonato Europeu. Assim, ele vai logo chegar às últimas etapas agendadas desta temporada para conseguir ficar de férias.".

A sala de entrada, uma vez tão acolhedoras para recepcionar novos convidados ou mesmo os próprios moradores com uma organização quase impecável, agora estava toda bagunçada com papeis enrolados, papeis espalhados na mesa de centro e mais; muito mais papeis empurrados pelo canto do sofá, só esperando por um auxílio para serem distribuídos ao local indicado; um cômodo mais adequado para isso tudo.

"Oh, ok. Ah, mãe... Por que você ainda está em casa até essa hora? A universidade está de recesso ou coisa do tipo?".

"Não, não. Eu só precisei vir pegar alguns arquivos e também documentos importantes que eu estava elaborando para a minha palestra institucional neste final de semana. Eu só não esperava por essa 'surpresinha' do seu pai. Isso atrasou bastante o meu agendamento de quinzes minutos, para quase uma hora, já. Eu preciso desesperadamente de sua colaboração e boa-vontade nisso aqui. E, me desculpe por não ter te recebido direito, filho. Bom dia para você, meu amor".

Sua mãe deve ter se esforçado bastante para carregar tudo sozinha para dentro de casa quando algum dos entregadores deixou tanto material na porta de entrada, pegando-a de surpresa e impossibilitando maior agilidade nos próprios compromissos disciplinares na faculdade.

"Que nada, mãe. Você já está bastante ocupada, não se preocupe com essas 'frescurinhas'...".

"Não é frescura te receber adequadamente. Eu só queria ter mais tempo para falar com você. Eu queria saber como foi o seu dia, você parece mais animado. É bom ver isso... Mas, eu-".

"Eu sei, mãe. Tudo bem. Nós conversamos quando você tiver mais tempo, agora está tudo muito corrido e você está com pressa e sem espaço para papo meloso de mãe e filho. Vai lá, eu organizo isso tudo aqui sozinho.".

"Mas, filho. Não, isso não é muito justo com você... Arf. Ok. Você precisa se alimentar e realizar a lição de casa primeiro, entendido? Eu queria não ter que colocar esse peso todo como sua responsabilidade, mas eu realmente já extrapolei o meu período de descanso e preciso voltar para o trabalho. Já é quase hora de dar minha aula. Você deve comer direitinho, entendeu? Nada de ficar só divagando sobre o seu deck e esquecer das outras coisas. E, por favor, não se esqueça de organizar essas pilhas de papelada. O seu pai realmente vai precisar de tudo arrumado. Bye, bye, Sora. Eu te vejo... Eu te darei mais tarde um beijinho de boa noite (sleep tight). Eu acho que você já vai estar dormindo, mas..".

"Tudo certo, mãe. Eu te vejo mais tarde. Deixe-me ajudar com essa papelaaaada... Wow. Você está carregando bastante coisa nessa bolsa, ein... Até mais, mãe. Divirta-se com os senpai...".

"Sim. Ittekimasu".

Sua mãe conseguiu abrir a porta com a ajuda de Sora ao segurar tal bolsa exorbitantemente pesada de tantos papeis e documentos do trabalho dela. Após isso, ela só conseguiu segurar a bolsa de forma desconfortável e começou a se afastar da entrada de sua casa.

"Itterasshai... Boa aula, mãe. Eu vou ficar aqui e...".

Somente o silêncio permaneceu presente auxiliando o garoto ali. A mesinha no centro da sala entre os sofás estava entulhada com a papelada quase derrapando pelas bordas do material de vidro reforçado.

E o garoto que entrara uma vez sorridente e todo animado por ter a chance de ter uma conversa decente em dias de abstinência por tal contato familiar... Estava sozinho, novamente.

"O que será que mamãe deixou preparado para o jantar. Oh. Karee raisu. É bem animador comer algo tão fortalecedor assim.".

'_Ok. É hora de eu jantar'._

"Hora da comida. Itadakimasu.".

Assoprando o prato recém-esquentado de uma influente comida picante, Sora saboreia sua deliciosa refeição, enquanto planeja o que fazer primeiro...

O seu duelo já não teria muito espaço para ser comemorado...

E uma calorosa e cativante auto-exibição de tanta maestria durante o dia, deveria ser deixada para depois.

"Certo, eu preciso... Arrumar essa papelada. Sim. Toda essa papelada. Sozinho...".

Um a um, Sora foi armazenando tais documentos de forma cuidadosa no escritório da família no cômodo da casa mais ao fundo.

'_Este dia simplesmente não poderia melhorar'._

...

**Card que eu esqueci de descrever do capítulo passado**

**Batalha de aprendizes joviais / NGX-ZF000**

Durante a Standby Phase de cada jogador, cada qual coloca 1 'Speed Counter' individual nesta carta (até 12 por cada jogador). Cada jogador perde 1 'Speed Counter' para cada 1000 pontos de dano sofridos. Você pode remover Speed Counters e descartar 1 carta "Speed Spell" em sua mão para aplicar os seguintes efeitos.

● 1 Counter: Seus monstros ganham 100 ATK points por cada LEVEL que eles possuem, vezes a quantidade de Speed Counters removidos (só pode, no máximo, 2).

● 3 Counters: Puxe 1 card para cada Speed Spell ativas em seu lado do campo; então descarte o mesmo número de cartas até a sua End Phase do seu próximo turno.

● 12 Counters: Destrua todos os cards em campo; então puxe 1 card.

...

_**#Continua...**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor**

Observação da tradução no capítulo anterior: Estrela - Star (Português - Brasil).

Eu, realmente, não tinha nada planejado para este capítulo. Eu nem sabia (ou estava motivado) para continuar agora com a história após o astronômico capítulo passado... Eu não tinha muita criatividade disposta após aquilo. LOL

Mas esse episódio de hoje (12:55 AM 08/12/2018) me deixou sem palavras. Foi algo que ocorreu no ritmo certo. Um fluxo de eventos que condisseram assertivamente com o contexto reincidente anterior. Eu posso assegurar que eu não planejei fazer dessa obra um dilema familiar quando eu comecei a expressar em textos essa coletânea de ideias aleatórias sobre um pseudo-Cannon de Yugioh.

Mas isso tudo está simplesmente se revelando aqui. Eu não quero forçar nada, e nem amenizar nada. Contudo, eu sempre terei como meu foco e cerne a classificação de respeito para com alguns temas e circunstâncias relacionadas a esta franquia. Eu não gosto de certos termos e coligações que há nesta sequência do seriado.

Eu lamento caso alguns de vocês percebam o que eu estou tentando ignorar no roteiro... Mas eu não posso simplesmente ir contra algo que é um princípio meu.

Todavia, eu farei com que isso não se torne uma ausência no roteiro. E tentarei adequar à obra para que fique muito agradável ao ponto de suprir tal diferença...

Enfim, isso é só um pequeno desabafo e aviso justo a todos aqui que estão me dando tal audiência.

E o Sora-chan terá muito ainda para se alegrar e para se decepcionar.

Aguardem. Que nosso bom Deus esteja sempre a nos abençoar, ainda mais nesse clima natalino.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 06 - O Dilema de Sora. Um Improvável Problema Acontece.**

'_Merda. Porcaria. Droga. Existe mais alguma expressão para indicar quando tudo desanda no dia? Ah, sim... Que palhaçada!'._

Este era um dia calmo. Algo natural para esta temporada do ano. Aulas frequentes. Dias animados e agradáveis. Funcionários indo para o trabalho, também...

Uma cidade pacífica e calorosa de se viver.

"Ah, ah. Cuidado! Desculpe, eu estou passando apressado!".

"S-Sora-chan... Oh. Sora-chan! Minhas flores... Meu lindo jardim, com grama devidamente cortada e decorada. Meu precioso muro de folhas e flores. Sora-chan!".

"Eu sei, sinto muito, Sra. Carla. Eu prometo vir ajeitar tudo isso assim que eu sair da aula, eu estou muito atrasado agora.".

"É melhor, mesmo. Ouviu seu garoto desastrado?! É bom que você volte logo e arrume TODA essa bagunça que você fez no meu glamouroso jardiiiiiiim...".

Esta vivaz senhora gritou o mais alto que conseguiu para que sua voz conseguisse alcançar o garoto que já estava a mais de uma quadra de distância de lá, pilotando o seu skate favorito com mais velocidade do que alguns carros percorriam.

Sora estava certo de que este seria um lonnnnngo dia...

'_Que merrrrda! Por que? Por que?!'._

...

_**Flashback On**_

_Run... Run... Rrrrruuuunnn... __Ruuuuunnn..._ **(Onomatopeia de som de despertador)**.

Um desagradável sinal sonoro estava incomodando Sora esta manhã. Ele passou grande parte da noite anterior somente organizando toda aquela papelada e ainda aproveitou de um tempinho para dar mais uma checada em seu deck e no Duel Disk, juntamente com seu skate, para ter certeza de que tudo estava funcionando adequadamente.

Quando ele terminou tudo isso, já era quase 1:00 AM. Ele havia passado muito além do seu prazo padrão para ir se deitar. Ele se ocupou demais diante de tanta coisa.

E o dia seguinte deveria ser de aula!

E o pior... Sua mãe ainda não havia chegado em casa.

'_É. Beijo de boa noite, certo, kaa-san...? Tudo bem, pelo menos ela conseguiu fazer isso mais cedo, hipoteticamente falando. Whuahhhh... Eu vou dormir logo, ou eu não levantarei na hora certa amanhã.'._

E com isso, Sora se preparou para ir dormir.

Quando ele estava prestes a adormecer completamente, ele teve uma pequena impressão de ter sido beijado em sua testa. E ouviu um murmúrio suave e acalentador indecifrável.

Ele logo adormeceu com isso em mente...

E quando acordou...

O quê?! M-mas... Mas isso. Eu não posso acreditar. Com a minha manutenção ontem à noite, eu acabei desprogramando a hora certa do meu Duel Disk. Isso aqui não é... Eu já estou mais do que atrasado. Eu tenho que estar lá em _somente_ oito minutos!

Correndo feito um louco, Sora mal teve tempo de por umas calças adequadas e vestir seu uniforme padrão antes de bater a porta atrás de si e basicamente levantar voo de casa a mais alta taxa de adrenalina e frenesi constante para conseguir chegar logo ao colégio.

'_Detenção? Hoje, certamente. Indubitavelmente. Eu irei receber uma detenção...'._

'_Talvez mais de uma...'._

'_Merrrrrdaaaaaa!'._

_**Flashback Off**_

...

E como Sora suspeitou...

Ele realmente recebeu muita reclamação por seu atraso.

'_Droga...'._

.

.

.

"Bom dia, Sora-kun. Eu estive muito inspirado pelo seu duelo de ontem contra o Andrew-kun. Eu até quis tentar adicionar algumas contramedidas contra o deck aquático dele e o seu deck rochoso... Eu gostaria de testar essas novas atribuições que eu adicionei ao meu-. Ei, Sora. Está tudo bem com você? De novo com o ânimo para baixo? O que foi dessa vez? Sorria, meu amigo. Nós estamos quase na hora do intervalo. Logo-logo vamos poder ir lanchar.".

"Ah-ah... Eu sei. Desculpe, Bernards. É que eu não estou muito animado hoje. Eu chaguei atrasado à aula. Como estávamos em períodos de aula diferente, você não percebeu. Mas por causa disso, eu fui repreendido e recebi algumas advertências. Cara, como é que pode...? Eu só me atrasei. Eu nem devia ter vindo, então. Eu devia ter dito que estava com algum desconforto, ou sei lá. Mas o fato é que eu terei que ficar aqui hoje até mais tarde. Ordens de 'reforço social e reeducação modular'. E eu nem sabia que isso existia.".

"Oh, desculpe por ficar te enchendo a paciência assim. Eu não sabia.".

"Tudo bem, é bom poder falar com um amigo após tanto aborrecimento por algo tão pequeno assim. Eu só me atrasei mais por causa de uma obrigação que eu tinha lá em casa...".

"Entendo. Bom, você quer me acompanhar até o armário? Eu vou pegar uma das apostilas da próxima aula que eu deixei lá. É o nosso turno juntos na sala número 7, certo? Eu acho que é economia...".

"Sim, eu vou... Te alcanço já, já...".

"Oh. Ok, eu vou à frente, então.".

E com isso, Soca permaneceu cabisbaixa em sua mesa de aula, escorando a cabeça entre os braços entrelaçados e debruçados em cima do objeto sólido de madeira. Ele estava quase cochilando novamente neste dia.

"Sora.".

"O que foi, Bernards...? Eu já estou indo, só mais uns cinco minutinhos. Eu não consegui dormir muito esta noite porque eu atrasei a organização-".

"Eu não sou o Bernards, cara. Sou eu, como você pode me confundir com um menino? Você está com uma aparência lastimável, a propósito. Recomponha-se.".

"HÃ? Quem... Oh. Ei Erika. O que foi?".

"Como assim _o que foi_? Eu quero uma retratação imediata! Seu delinquente aproveitador. Você está me devendo alguma grande compensação por isso".

"Mas do que é que você está falando? Eu não te fiz nada. E nem me lembro de estar te devendo nada.".

"Oh, sim. Você está. E é bom me ressarcir logo.".

"Mas do que merda você está falando...? Eu simplesmente não estou entendendo... Wuuuahhh, eu estou com sono. Só me deixe cochilar um pouquinho-".

_**Rrrrrrriiiiiinnnnngggggg!**_

"Tudo bem. Você conseguiu escapar disso agora. Mas você deve me reembolsar depois por tamanha afronta e desaforo que você me fez passar.".

E, com isso, essa garota saiu da frente do rapaz sem dar tempo ou chance de qualquer resposta ou retaliação da parte dele...

_Ele estava atônito._

"Ok, isso foi surpreendente. Eu não entendi nada. Eu devo estar dormindo. É isso. Sim. Eu ainda devo estar dormindo e todo este dia é um grande sonho. Correto. Eu só estou sonhando. Um sonho descontrolado e que só quer ferrar com o meu dia, meu humor... Minha vida-".

"Isso não é um sonho, coisa alguma, Sora-kun. E eu acho melhor você levantar-se logo daí, caso não queira receber uma nova advertência e passar mais do que algumas horas de detenção.".

"Eu tenho, ao menos, permissão para gritar... E chorar calado, um pouco?".

"Não.".

"Eu já imaginava...".

"Então, vamos lá.".

"Ok, Bernards.".

_**#Continua...**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor**

Eu sinto muito, galera. Eu prometi postar este capítulo em determinado dia, mas acabei não o fazendo. Se bem que eu só iria fazer isso porque eu imaginei que eu não pudesse publicar isso hoje. Então...

...

Ah, sim... Eu estou tentando fazer dessa obra algo que não é só Yugioh. Eu acho que isso já se tornou bem perceptível. Mas eu espero que eu não torne isso aqui muito tendencioso e de roteiro manjado.

Eu não gosto de me repetir entre estilos narrativos e também não gosto de criar personagens fáceis e superficiais... Ou seja, eu espero que estes personagens realmente tenham as próprias personalidades. E que eu consiga torná-los mais familiares a cada um de nós. Eu também quero gostar da obra que estou criando, ora pois.

...

Com isso, eu não sei se a história vai ficar muito ridícula e desproporcional. Então, caso vocês queiram me sugerir melhores formas de abordar sobre essa minha ideia, já evidente neste capítulo... Vocês não precisam ficar tímidos. ^^

Abraços e Alegria, minna-san!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas Iniciais do Autor**

O que eu mais gosto de fazer nesta fic é desenvolver fancards. Yeah. Eu acho que quase não veremos cards oficiais nesta obra, além, é claro, dos cards pertencentes aos personagens principais e queridos que nós já conhecemos. Por isso, eu posso dizer que esta obra não será "previsível", pois tudo será criado quase que sem embasamento oficial. ^^

Eu espero que isso não estrague a diversão e o entendimento de tal enredo. E eu vou adicionar mais emoção aqui... Mesmo que eu ache que essa obra não será tão bem elaborada quanto merecia, eu quero me concentrar em fazer algo interessante e divertido. Não pensem nas incoerências e furos de roteiro. Eu sugiro que vocês leiam isto aqui como um romance juvenil. ^^

Eu não estou planejando muito para esta obra, a meu ver isto aqui não terá grandes dramas ou conflitos colossais... Esta história será algo como uma 'vida normal' para os personagens. Afinal, por que toda obra precisa ter tragédias e conflitos de nível mundial para ter algo eficaz no roteiro? Aproveitem uma história que fala sobre um pouco da vida simples e normal. ^^

...

**Capítulo 07 - Não Julgue algo pela aparência...**

_Mais tarde. Hora do almoço no refeitório da academia._

"Ei, Bernards. Você sabe de alguma coisa do porquê a Erika veio falar comigo com uma cobrança estranha e me disse que eu estava devendo 'algo' a ela? Eu não entendi nada..."

"Hã? Não, eu não. Do que você está falando?".

"Pois é, eu também não sei. Eu acho que é só mais uma dessas coisas estranhas que acontecem que querem acabar com o resto do meu humor...".

"Dia difícil? Tome, como o combinado.".

Ao lado da dupla sentada em um grande banco com uma mesa estilo de piquenique, um rapaz deixou um pequeno embrulho com aparência e aroma que indicavam que ali tinha algo de comer.

"Oh, valeu a pena tanto esforço hoje, finalmente. Eu estava precisando mesmo de um desses para melhorar a minha alegria nesse dia. Essa semana está cruel comigo...".

Ambos os rapazes olharam para Sora com uma expressão que indicava que eles não entenderam nada. Mesmo assim, desde o começo da semana, realmente Sora andava estranho e fora do seu perfil e estilo habituais; ele realmente não estava normal.

"Ah. Bom, não custa nada perguntar para você também. Ei, Andrew. Você não deve ter ouvido sobre isso ou deve saber algo do tipo, mas... Você ouviu alguma coisa sobre eu estar devendo algo para Erika-san? Ela estava zangada comigo e ficou me cobrando sobre alguma coisa. Eu não me lembro de nada que eu pudesse ter feito para ter deixado ela assim.".

"E como é que eu vou saber? Que eu saiba, ela é _sua amiga_, nós não somos exatamente mais do que somente conhecidos... Eu não sei de coisa alguma. Mas, se você aprontou alguma coisa com ela, é melhor dar um jeito de corrigir isso. E logo, pois as mulheres são terríveis quando estão zangadas.".

"Eu sei! Mas que idiotice minha. Eu fui perguntar logo a alguém que praticamente não conhece uma garota sequer aqui nesse colégio...".

"Eu vou deixar passar essa, por respeito a sua condição de 'cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança'. Eu vou logo, antes que eu fique irritado com você e esfregue o chão novamente com o quão patético você também é com as meninas... Até, mano Bernards.".

"Sim, bom lanche para você também, Andrew-kun.".

"Às vezes eu me pergunto como é que eu tenho esses _amigos_ meus.".

"Eu também não sei. Você é bem difícil de aturar quando está com esse mal humor.".

"Você também não é lá uma doçura de pessoa quando está chateado, então não me culpe.".

"Ih... Eu vou logo também, antes que você acabe me mordendo ao invés desse seu lanche.".

"Ahhhh... Hoje ainda é quarta-feira... Eu acho que eu já disse algo assim, mas... Férias! Oh, férias... Cheguem logo!".

...

"A tecnologia hoje em dia está sistematicamente enraizada com a condição de qualidade de vida da humanidade. Muitos serviços de utilidade pública dependem destes artifícios tecnológicos e meios de comunicação para funcionarem. A credibilidade e o conceito que a inovação de tal recurso fruto da colaboração e aprofundamento da inteligência humana nos proporciona um amplo alcance de..."

De volta ao período de aulas, muitos alunos estavam ouvindo atentamente as palavras do professor. Novamente este era o momento de reflexão e aprendizagem.

"Muitos exemplos podem ser citados e todos nós dependemos em maior ou menor escala de cada uma dessas possibilidades. Mas, vamos realçar algo que está convidativamente em nosso cotidiano. Duel Monsters. Antigamente a nossa possibilidade dentro desta área era muito limitada devido a distribuição de fundos monetários direcionados a este jogo de cards. Para vocês todos terem uma melhor noção do que eu digo, basta vocês pensarem em um mundo aonde os duelos de cards eram dispensáveis e simplesmente um meio de diversão, não obtendo tanta importância social, como é atualmente.

Hoje em dia, Duel Monsters abrange muitas áreas além de simplesmente ser um jogo. Muitas profissões utilizam dele para realmente conseguirem funcionar adequadamente. O mundo não gira somente em torno das necessidades habituais, mas muito da inovação tecnológica nos proporciona um maior avanço e manutenção de nossas vidas e qualidade de tal vida.

O que eu quero que vocês se concentrem sobre este tema da aula de hoje é justamente a utilização tecnológica e utilidade que a mesma possui em sua vida no cotidiano... Vocês devem pensar em como seria a vida da humanidade atualmente sem nenhum dos meios evoluídos aos quais dispomos. Sem Energia Momentum, sem o nosso sistema prestativo Fortune, e sem a conectividade a qual todos nós precisamos para realizar qualquer ação adequadamente, mesmo hoje.

Eu quero que vocês pensem em como seria o mundo com nada além da coragem e motivação que a humanidade dispõe. Sem nenhum tipo de tecnologia digital ou meios mais arcaicos e ultrapassados. Pensem em um mundo aonde sequer existisse sinais de televisão; aonde não existisse sequer a televisão.

O que vocês definiriam como prático'' e fundamental para uma completa existência e sustentabilidade individual e social para vivermos em um mundo desse jeito?

Isso é algo quase impossível de imaginar no futuro que vivenciamos agora. Mas isso já foi à única realidade que existia antigamente. Nós evoluímos... Nós aprendemos mais sobre como evoluir. E nós abdicamos de muitas coisas nesse processo de 'evolução'.

Vocês precisam pensar um pouco além da comodidade que temos atualmente. Vocês precisam pensar na real utilidade que devemos agregar ao conceito mundial chamado de tecnologia.

O mundo precisa da tecnologia para conseguir funcionar, atualmente. Mas a tecnologia só terá utilidade caso ela seja empregada em reais necessidades que merecerem destaque!

Bom, eu acho que já falei o bastante por uma aula.

Eu reservei um pequeno 'jogo educativo' para todos os presentes nesta sala. Eu quero que vocês formem grupos; duplas. Conversem com algum colega ao seu lado, não importa com qual colega você formará uma dupla, desde que ambos estejam preparados e aptos a serem prestativos nesta 'gincana'...

Nós temos 19 duplas presentes hoje. Alguns alunos simplesmente não possuem o respeito pela aula e decidiram se ausentarem neste dia. Que pena por eles, muito do que nós podemos aproveitar nesta vida, requer dedicação e persistência. Nunca se sabe quando uma oportunidade de aula divertida poderá surgir diante de vocês. Pois bem, vamos começar.".

.

.

.

"Ah... Eu quase consegui formar oito frases contextualizadas sobre tais aspectos tecnológicos da nossa nova era. E você conseguiu juntar mais de quinze placas escondidas dentro daquele labirinto de piscina com bolinhas. Nós quase fomos os campeões... Mas...".

"Weh-he-he-he. O pequenino Sora-chaaaaannnn... Ainda é muito lento em comparação a mim. Eu, o grande Andrew Racing ganhei novamente! Eu sou o melhor.".

"Você somente teve sorte. Eu só me prendi um pouquinho na trap quest entre as buscas pelas bolas. Você só conseguiu ganhar por pouco menos de _cinco_ de diferença. Isso nem é uma margem de tanta presunção."

"O que importa é que eu ganhei. E eu ganhei por muuuuuitas frases a sua frente. Admita. Eu sou o melhor.".

"Duh. Eu suponho que vamos ter tudo mais uma vez... Esperem pelo menos até amanhã. Eu não quero perder a minha empolgação depois de uma aula tão divertida assim...".

"É. E eu também não tenho tempo para nada após a aula. Desculpe, Andrew. Mas eu não poderia te desafiar agora, mesmo que eu quisesse provar que sou o melhor.".

"Lembrando, turma. Eu quero o copilado da última lição de casa até esta sexta-feira. Não se esqueçam de realizar tal redação. Eu estou contando com a atenção de todos vocês para o tema proposto na última aula! E eu espero que todos tenham se divertido bastante hoje, afinal não é somente de atividade literária e cobranças por lições de casa resolvidas que vocês aprenderão alguma coisa. Aproveitem de sua juventude e brinquem mais. Sejam jovens de coração e expressem tais conhecimentos aprendidos como um precioso 'upgrade' de sistema além do âmbito tecnológico. A vida é muito mais que isso... Agora, boa tarde para todos e turma dispensada. Oh, pelo menos aqueles que quiserem e 'puderem' sair.".

_**#Continua...**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor**

Eu não pretendia fazer este capítulo desse jeito, mas, é o que teremos por agora...

...

(03:08 AM 11/12/2018)

E eu estou cansado hoje! LOL

Eu nem vou falar o tanto de coisas que eu tive que fazer hoje. Eu só digo que eu estou cansado...

...

(12/12/2018)

Eu ainda não sei qual a matéria que o professor Smith ensina. Eu queria encontrar algo do tipo mais centrado na natureza, ou ecologia... Também abordando aspectos de geografia, ensinos éticos e sociais, história... Coisas interligadas e relacionadas a tudo isso. Mas eu não quero estereotipar e dizer que ele só vai falar e lecionar coisas relacionadas a este tipo de tema.

Não.

Uma pessoa é muito mais do que um simples resumo de uma matéria de estudos acadêmicos na grade curricular. Ele não é somente um professor, ele é um indivíduo com personalidade e experiências da própria vida.

Eu só não sei qual seria a nomenclatura apropriada para isso...

...

Eu gosto de adicionar romances 'bobinhos' nas minhas histórias. Isso é algo que eu já disse algumas vezes em outros textos meus. As minhas histórias possuem dois estilos fundamentais: romance e drama.

Eu posso amenizar em um ou no outro destes estilos, mas é quase certo que sempre terá ambos os pontos de perspectivas na narrativa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas Iniciais do Autor**

Eu acho que este capítulo ficou um pouco 'solto' neste momento do roteiro, mas eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor para preencher tal lacuna e demonstrar mais deste cotidiano momento complicado. ^^

…

**Capítulo 08 - Uma Noite Convencional Quando o Sol se Põe.**

Enquanto Sora voltava para casa após o período de detenção deste dia, ele recebeu uma ligação pelo seu Duel Disk. Ele já imaginava que poderia ser um dos pais dele. Mesmo assim, isso o surpreendeu. Bom, ele realmente estava mais atrasado do que em outros dias.

"Alô?

Oi, mãe.

Sim, sim. Eu já cheguei em casa.

Yeah. Eu estou bem, sim. Eu já estou esquentando a minha refeição. Ah, sim. Eu aproveitei para passear um pouco hoje, por isso que eu me atrasei mais para chegar.

É. Eu estava com meu amigo. Nós nos divertimos bastante.

Sim, sim. Qualquer dia desses eu o convidarei para visitar aqui.

Oh, eu gostaria que você fizesse essa sobremesa de bolo, seria delicioso-

Ah, tudo bem. Então, bom trabalho para você. Boa noite, mãe..."

Sora estava totalmente intertido com sua conversa com sua kaa-san, tanto que ele nem notou que ainda nem sequer havia aberto a porta de casa até chegar ali. Ele andou no modo automático até a porta, o que seria um perigo caso ele tivesse que atravessar o trânsito. Mesmo assim, ele finalmente chegou no seu lar.

...

_Sim, ele havia parcialmente mentido._

Sora não queria encher de preocupação sua mãe por algo tão ínfimo como esse período de detenção. Até mesmo porque ele sabia que ela iria se culpar se soubesse do real motivo para o garoto ter ficado em tal circunstância, já que ele teve esses problemas por precisar ficar ocupado por bastante tempo na noite passada.

Esse era o motivo dele não contar nada. Ele não queria que ela se sentisse responsável por isso. E o próprio garoto também foi negligente por não ter feito as coisas de forma mais rápida e por ter perdido tanto tempo com seus aparelhos de duelo...

_Enfim. Ele não queria mais receber tanta bronca hoje por conta disso tudo._

_Mesmo assim, esta não foi sua única negligência desse dia..._

'_Eu não consigo me lembrar, mas parece que eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa hoje. Que saco! Isso é tão desagradável, não saber o que eu esqueci'._

Sora estava bastante pensativo, ele já havia superado um pouco do frenesi que foi tal dia e de tantas emoções e adrenalina que envolveu muitos momentos e surpresas desta tarde...

Após adentrar sua casa e exalar o ar de tranquilidade familiar que era tal ambiente para ele, o rapaz largou sua mochila logo na entrada da sala e começou a se esticar um pouco para aliviar tanta tensão. E isso o ajudou a pensar melhor; algo relacionado com a circulação sanguínea sendo melhor estimulada e coisas do tipo, biologicamente falando.

'_Já sei, eu devo estar pensando sobre o ensaio de 15 páginas do professor. Deve ser isso. Bom, eu ainda tenho tempo. E eu preciso conseguir com alguém a matéria de hoje também... Oh, esse período próximo das semanas de provas é muito chato. Tudo deve ser muito certinho...'._

Hoje Sora queria relaxar e por isso, ele devidamente aprontou-se para ter uma refeição tranquila.

Tudo que ele mais queria era poder esquecer de tanta palestra que recebeu neste primeiro dia de detenção. Havia sido uma tediosa experiência. Algo que ele ainda terá que aturar por mais alguns dias...

...

Após tomar um bom banho revitalizante e se secar, ele começou a sua janta. E mais tarde, ele começou a escrever parcialmente a sua redação, finalizando alguns parágrafos até receber um bip sonoro de seu Duel Disk, indicando que ele recebeu alguma mensagem ou ligação.

'_Hoje está todo mundo atrasado, até papai esqueceu da hora de mandar algum recado. Bom, pelo menos ele teve algum tempo para isso hoje.'._

"Ei, meu garoto. Como você está hoje, Sora, meu filhão? Eu estou bastante sem tempo esta semana, desculpe. Eu só queria falar um pouco com você. Você já jantou? Eu acho que já, pelos meus cálculos já deve ser ai umas 11:00 PM. Então, boa noite, Sora. Diga um 'oi' meu para sua mãe, eu não tive chances de falar com ela hoje. Wuuuuaaaahhhh... Eu estou cansado, filho. Mas eu não posso parar, certo? Bom, até.".

'_Ok, pai. Quando eu conseguir falar com kaa-chan mais tarde ou amanhã, eu direi para ela. Boa noite também'._

'_E eu não posso perder a minha hora de ir dormir hoje também, caso contrário, eu não terei somente uma semana de puro estresse e desperdício de tempo-livre'._

E com estes pensamentos, Sora abandona sua lição de casa e foi deitar-se para encarar o novo dia que prometia muitas emoções e aventuras novas.

Além de surpresas bem intrigantes...

...

Sora queria acordar cerca de quinze minutos antes do horário habitual para não correr o mesmo risco de não chegar na hora certa na escola, por isso ele se preparou desde a noite passada para não ter este mesmo problema de atraso.

E tudo ocorreu da forma que ele esperava. Ele foi dormir bem mais cedo e não fez nada que atrapalhasse a sua noite, além de programar corretamente dessa vez o despertador. Só que ele acordou com muito mais de tempo do que ele gostaria.

Sora perdeu seu sono com mais de uma hora de antecedência. E ele não conseguiu voltar a dormir.

Ele até que tentou voltar a dormir e relaxar mais um pouco, ainda assim... Ele não adormeceu. E isso o deixava um pouco irritado. Afinal de que adiantava estar deitado e não conseguir dormir?

Com isso em mente, o garoto decidiu logo por acordar de uma vez.

E ele aproveitou desse grande tempo de sobra para conversar com alguém... Ele ligou para seu amigo, a fim de ajudá-lo a passar melhor esse tempo.

"Oh, então você me ligou para avisar que estava eufórico e dizer que não estava conseguindo voltar a dormir? _Obrigado_, cara. Isso certamente me 'animou muito', você compartilhar tal insônia desnecessária comigo... Agora eu vou voltar a dormir, porque eu ainda tenho minhas merecidas sonecas antes de sequer cogitar o horário da aula. _Boa noite_...".

'_É. Eu acho que Bernards irritado não é a melhor companhia para mim!'._

'_Que chatice. Para quê eu fui acordar tão cedo hoje se eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer? Será que a kaa-chan já foi trabalhar ou ainda está dormindo?'._

'_Eu acho melhor já ir me arrumando e ficar pronto para o colégio, assim eu aproveito melhor tanto tempo de sobra que eu tenho'._

Sora não demorou sequer dez minutos fazendo todo o necessário para se arrumar para ir à academia.

'_Oh, mamãe acorda muito cedo. Ela já foi'._

'_Eu acho que vou ouvir música, então'._

Ligando a função 'surround' do seu Duel Disk, Sora se entreteve com algumas músicas eletrizantes enquanto pensava no que fazer ainda com tanto tempo de sobra.

'_Bom, é melhor ultrapassar do que faltar. De que adianta ficar acordado tão cedo se eu ficar perdendo tempo aqui? Eu não quero correr riscos desnecessários. Se eu já estou pronto, é melhor eu ir logo...'._

Com seu Duel Disk conectado a um fone de ouvido, Sora saiu de casa ao som do Rock Roll com seu skate como fiel acompanhante. Ao estilo clássico de 'curtir a vida com liberdade'.

_**#Continua...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas Iniciais do Autor**

(17/12/2018)

Eu lamento galera... Eu estava pensando no próximo capítulo, mas eu fiquei sem internet porque faltou energia... Ou seja, eu estava sem energia elétrica, com uma tempestade estrondosa correndo solta e sem criatividade. LOL

(18/12/2018 04:45 PM)

Esse capítulo da história me deixou muito travado. Eu ainda acho que eu não fiz tudo o que eu queria e do jeito que eu queria fazer...

Bom, eu prefiro publicar algo agora do que ficar muito tempo preso nesta obra sem desenvolver nada.

Pensem neste capítulo como uma forma mais clichê de fase de transição do enredo. Eu diria que estamos chegando ao primeiro ponto impactante desta fic. ^^

Este capítulo me deu muito trabalho!

...

**Capítulo 09 - Uma Ação Equivocada? Como Entender uma Garota?**

Sora foi praticamente o primeiro a chegar na academia... Ele até conseguiu ver o senhor Freeman terminar de organizar os materiais necessários para este dia.

Perto do garoto, alguns poucos alunos também se encaminharam até as entradas deste grande prédio... Mas Sora não reconheceu nenhum deles. Então, somente restava seguir seu rumo até a sala de aula deste primeiro período.

O que ele não esperava, em meio ao seu som de Rock Roll tocando nos fones de ouvido que ele ainda escutava, era ser interceptado por uma mão em seu ombro.

O susto quase o fez largar o adaptador sonoro acoplado no Duel Dick dele que estava guardado na mochila atrás dele.

"Owahhh... D-desculpe. eu não queria te assustar. Mas eu também não esperava que você fosse tão medroso assim. É sério isso? Você se assusta tão facilmente assim?".

"Ãhn? Eu não entendi! E-espere um pouco, deixe-me abaixar o som aqui.".

Com isso, o jovem rapaz desligou o fluxo sonoro de seus ouvidos ao puxar os tampões de orelha que transmitiam tantos sinais sonoros.

"Ufa, eu até gosto de uma boa música, mas eu admito que esse aqui é um rock muito agressivo. E eu deixei o som muito alto. Bem, bem. Ah, sim. Bom dia-".

"Bom dia para você também. e que rosto de espantado ai é esse? Você ainda não superou o susto...?".

"Não, não é isso. é que eu não esperava ver um rosto tão bonito logo pela manhã assim.".

"Há-há... Hilário, Sora. Agora, por que você não para com essa bajulação toda e me fala algo mais produtivo? Um bom exemplo de diálogo normal e agradável para uma manhã logo cedo é... O que você, logo _você_, está fazendo tão cedo assim aqui na escola?".

"Hunf. Com se eu devesse explicações. Mas só porque eu estou de bom humor, eu vou te contar. Eu acordei cedo demais hoje e então eu resolvi enfrentar logo essas aulas. Pronto. Fim da história. Eu estava entediado em casa...".

"Poxa, você não precisa ser tão ranzinza assim comigo.".

"Desculpe. eu acho que a música me deixou muito energético.".

"Oh. E que tipo de música é essa para você ficar tão defensivo e ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro?".

"B-bem. É só isso aqui. Você quer ouvir? Tome, pegue esse fone aqui. Eu gosto de músicas fortes e cheias de adrenalina, então eu não posso dizer com convicção, mas eu acho que você vai gostar.".

"Hum... Até que é um som legal. Eu só acho que esta altura sonora seja adequada para os tímpanos.".

"Ãhn? Oh, sim. O som alto, desculpe. eu vou abaixar um pouco.".

...

Alguns minutos se passaram assim, enquanto os dois adolescentes buscaram um local para sentarem-se e aproveitarem melhor da música de forma mais confortável, até que as aulas começassem.

"Hey, Sora.".

"Oi, pode falar".

"O que você acha legal em uma garota?".

"W-what? Como assim...?".

"Não sei. Eu só fiquei pensando nisso. Hey, agora eu me lembrei! Você ainda não me compensou pelo fato que aconteceu alguns dias atrás. Eu quero algo muito eficaz. E é melhor você fazer por onde eu não ficar mais chateada com isso.".

"De novo sobre esse assunto. Erika-san. Você pode, pelo menos, me contar o que eu te devo? Ou, ao menos, o porquê eu estou te devendo? Eu não entendo isso. eu não me lembro disso... Please, baby. Please...".

"Oh, pare de cantar a música para tentar se safar dessa. Você não vai me convencer do contrário. Aquilo foi sem o meu consentimento e isso eu não posso deixar passar de graça.".

"Mas eu...".

"Não quero desculpas! Se você não pode sequer pedir desculpas por ter feito isso assim, então eu te julguei mal. E ISSO não poderá continuar assim".

"Já que é assim, mesmo eu nem sequer tendo noção do que está acontecendo, eu me desculpo por seja lá o que for e...".

Ele estava pensando que ela queria ainda outra coisa. Ela pensando que ele estava recusando algum tipo de proposta dela que sugeria algo mais romântico para eles fazerem.

Mesmo diante deste momento de conversa vergonhosa e diálogo constrangedor entre ele e ela sobre essa possível dívida, Sora ainda se desculpou e propôs não intimidá-la mais sobre o que quer que tenha sido isso tudo. Mesmo um não entendendo o outro, isso ainda fez algum sentido ali.

Um pouco distante deles dois, muitos jovens estudantes também começaram a chegar ao colégio, já que estava se aproximando o horário normal para isso.

E dentre estes muitos estudantes estava uma pessoa que ficou muito animada e estimulada pelo duelo de poucos dias atrás do Sora. Tal pessoa não era muito habilidosa em Speed Duels, mas gostava da mecânica e possibilidade impressionante que tal modalidade esportiva poderia apresentar.

Esta garota possuía longos cabelos azulados e sedosos. Ela também tinha como diferencial em sua aparência um franja prateada em seu cabelo, que cobria a testa dela. Os olhos dela eram de uma tonalidade cor de caramelo. Era uma mistura de beleza que dava um aspecto meigo e fofo a ela. Além disso, ela usava o uniforme tradicional da academia.

Seu nome é Juliet Menezes.

Em mais um dia normal de aulas, ela acabou encontrando o rapaz que tanto a inspirou desde aquele duelo. Sora. Assim que ela o avistou sentado fazendo alguma coisa, Juliet logo correu até alcançá-lo. Ela queria tirar algumas dúvidas e aprender mais sobre o estilo do garoto. Eles não haviam conversado muito anteriormente e ela não havia visto ele em ação, além deste duelo com o outro garoto, que também era muito talentoso, Andrew.

"Sora-kuuuun. Ohayo! Ei, Sora-kun. Eu queria muito falar com você desde o seu duelo de terça-feira com Andrew-kun. Será que você poderia me auxiliar com algumas questões e... Oh, desculpe. E-eu não tinha visto que vocês dois estavam ocupados..." - _'E resolvendo alguma coisa tão perto assim um do outro. Oh, não. Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa!'_.

Juliet acabou se intrometendo, sem sequer notar isso, mesmo na hora em que ambos estão sozinhos e quase começando a realmente se entenderem. Ambos estavam mais ou menos sentindo o que o outro queria dizer, mas ainda estava faltando aquele estalo.

_Quando eles estavam prestes a terem uma resolução sobre este tema complicado da conversa, eis que surgiu uma pessoa para atrapalhá-los. Claro, isso não havia sido proposital, mas ainda assim aconteceu._

Esta garota queria parabenizá-lo pelo espetáculo e pedir algumas dicas de como duelar de forma tão espontânea e irada, além de tanta adrenalina por se tratar de um Speed Duel.

Timidamente ela reconheceu o grande erro de se intrometer assim sem perceber as circunstâncias que envolviam o ambiente. É claro, isso foi algo somente da perspectiva dela. Essa era a opinião dela ao notar tal cena diante dela ali. Isso era o tipo de coisa que poucos alunos normalmente fariam de forma tão pública.

É claro, o fato dos fones de ouvido do rapaz serem curtos poderia ser facilmente a resposta para tal proximidade dos dois. Mas isso era um detalhe ofuscado devido ao modo 'fantasiante romancista' de Juliet.

Para tentar remediar isso, essa garota logo tentou repor algum assunto menos carregado a essa reunião dos três ali presentes.

"Eh... Ah, sim. Eu fiquei sabendo que você, Sora-kun, não conseguiu pegar o conteúdo da lição da primeira e segunda aulas de ontem. Eh, então... Eu pensei que, se você estiver precisando e estiver interessado, eu posso ajudá-lo com isso, já que ontem eu estive naquelas aulas.".

"Oh, sério. Arigatou, Juliet-san. Eu realmente ficaria muito feliz em ter menos esse problema para me atormentar esta semana. Eu já estou com dificuldades demais para resolver em tão pouco tempo.".

"Que bom saber disso. Ainda bem que eu posso oferecer ajuda diante desse problema e posso colaborar com esse conteúdo que faltava da aula que você perdeu. Aqui está. Eu vou te emprestar essas anotação do meu caderno.".

O método usado na academia para repassar conteúdo e abordagem, em geral, de lições de casa e materiais de estudo, ainda consistia do bom e ultrapassado modo de escrever em um caderno.

_Muitas lições serão melhores aprendidas e memorizadas com esse tipo de 'enraizamento de conteúdo', que é obtino com melhor qualidade na forma mais esforçada de anotar parágrafo por parágrafo._

Ainda assim... Muitas dessas lições também eram requisitadas em drives e melhores mobilidades tecnológicas. Mas não foi este o caso dessa vez...

"Sim, yeah. Obrigado, mais uma vez. Eu te devo uma...".

Um silêncio desconcertante fez-se presente após tais falas. Isso era algo muito estranho e desagradável. Tudo bem que logo pela manhã de aulas os humores de adolescentes não estariam muito elevados, mas isso era muito extremista.

'_Por que os dois estão com faces tão emburradas? Será que eu disse alguma coisa que não devia? Oh, eu posso ter ofendido e atrapalhado mais do que parece... Não, não... Eu não fiz isso... Será? Ótimo, garota intrometida! Chegou mesmo na hora errada... Parabéns para mim mesma'._

Só depois que Juliet começou a olhar mais uma vez para ambos e falar muitas tagarelices para tentar solucionar esse dilema complexo presente ao ambiente não mais tão amigável, foi que ela percebeu que o clima estranho que estava envolta de todos os três ali ainda estava imutável e ela soube imediatamente que atrapalhou algo. Algo que poderia ser bem mais importante do que um simples 'esperar até a aula começar'.

Juliet então teve a convicção de que vai precisar insistentemente pedir desculpas a Erika pelo caminho inteiro até sair da área colegial e além da porta de saída, até seus caminhos se divergirem. Se for preciso, ela terá que fazer isso até mesmo na hora de sair do colégio e ambas irem para suas respectivas casas.

Alguns minutos se passaram assim, nesse clima. E eles não estavam mais sequer ouvindo a música pelos fones. Bom, pelo menos foi duradouro e divertido pelo tempo que passou. Certo?

_**Errado...**_

Erika ficou com pirraça após isso com ele. Era claramente desconcertante... _Isso era similar a algum tipo de ciúmes_, mas ela não se importava tanto assim com ele. Mesmo assim ela também queria a atenção dele naquele momento e talvez ajuda também para aprender a como duelar daquela forma eletrizante e radical.

Ela era uma garota esperta e sabia aproveitar bem as oportunidades da vida. E ela queria escolher e provar da maior diversidade de conhecimentos e estímulos apropriados nessa vida.

Mas, às vezes, extravasar com muita emoção em um esporte que pode ser muito gratificante, como andar de skate e aproveitar de tamanha adrenalina que um Speed Duel pode proporcionar, é uma sensação indescritível e desejável para qualquer um. Tanto é que ela se sujeitou a cobrar tal 'dívida' através desse favor de treinamento e diversão com ele...

Mas, não... Ele tinha que arruinar todo o clima e chance para tal expectativa de diversão radical. E o pior era o fato dele estar dando total atenção e dedicando-se somente para falar com essa nova garota... Frustração desnecessária, é óbvio. Mas isso ainda assim era uma frustração. E mereceria uma retaliação a altura.

"Orrr! Ok, Sora. Como você está 'tão ocupado' desse jeito, eu não vou mais incomodá-lo assim. Faça o que quiser. Não precisa mais me ressarcir de nada! Idiota ignorante...".

Com essa 'explosão de humor', o clima que já estava gélido e esquisito, tornou-se uma _tempestade de agulhas afiadas_, transmitidas pelo olhar ferido da garota.

Ela queria que esse momento fosse para melhorar tal amizade entre eles, algo que ela nem sabia mais se queria manter com ele. Pelo menos até tal raiva pelo garoto passar... Antes disso, ela não falaria com ele. Muita criancice dela, tudo bem. Mas uma garota não deve ser ignorada e 'trocada' por outra. Nunca...

...

Um clima estranho e desconfortável. Essa era a perfeita definição destes minutos que antecedem o período letivo do dia que vai começar.

Cada um deles estava esquisito com o outro e não estavam entendendo nada. A garota então desiste e começa a ir embora, para se preparar à aula que está para começar logo-logo. E ele tem que ficar e cumprir a condição da detenção, que era completar todos os trabalhos e lições de casa que ele recebeu nesta semana, para não ter mais chateações...

Com fortes lufadas de ar e pisadas firmes e grosseiras no coitadinho do solo de grama abaixo dos pés de tal garota, muito além de irritada e frustrada, eis que Sora teve uma das maiores compreensões que qualquer garoto pode ter nessa vida.

Este era mais um dos eventos catastróficos que estavam estressando o dia dele nesses dias... Algo sempre acontecia que o prejudicava.

'_Eu, realmente, não consigo entender as garotas.'._

_**#Continua...**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor**

Eu fui escrevendo este capítulo e as coisas foram simplesmente acontecendo... Por exemplo. Essa parte da música e interação deles, eu fiz isso tudo agora mesmo. ^^

Bom, eu achei isso fofinho e meigo. Além disso, os dois não são personagens frios... Eles possuem muita personalidade, uma personalidade muito forte e até arrogante.

...

(19/12/2018 12:35 AM)

Eu reconheço, eu deixei as coisas aqui muito fúteis e 'exibicionistas'. Eu particularmente não gosto muito de criar obras tão melosas e inexpressivas assim, mas toda boa obra tem dificuldades de roteiro. T.T

Até o próximo capítulo, galera!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas Iniciais do Autor**

22/12/2018 05:14 PM

Eu não estou muito inspirado para compor esses capítulos de transição, pois eu quero passar logo para a próxima etapa! Dito isto, eu espero estar fazendo um bom enredo aqui, já que nada garante que o meu planejamento futuro seja melhor do que eu já escrevi até agora e que vocês leram... ^^

...

**Capítulo 10 - Qual o Seu Problema? Por que Tanta Insegurança?**

_Clunk, Clink, Clunk... Clunk, Clink, Clink... __Clunkkkk... __**(Onomatopeia 'trágica' de sino clássico de colégio oriental - novamente)**_.

"Bom dia, Sora-kun. Você resolveu acordar cedo hoje".

"Oh, bom dia, Representante de Classe. Eu estava sem sono hoje cedo, então eu resolvi chegar logo... Você precisa de alguma ajuda para organizar-".

"O quê?! Você, dentre tantas outras pessoas possíveis para dizer isso, justamente você oferecendo ajuda para realizar algo tão chato quanto isso?".

"Haha. Até mesmo você está zoando comigo. Eu devo, mesmo, estar muito idiota estes dias".

"Ãhn?".

"Não, nada não. Enfim, vai ou não querer a minha ajuda?".

"Bom, como não é algo recorrente... E você está sendo tão prestativo com essa boa vontade de me ajudar. Ok. Me ajude segurando daquele lado da mesa. Nós precisamos posicionar até próximo à janela".

"Hum!".

'_Se você está com a mente cheia de bobagens e caraminholas, nada melhor do que se ocupar fisicamente para resolver tais complicações. Minha mãe já me disse isso algumas vezes. Vamos ver se isso me fará realmente esquecer de todo essa loucura de agora a pouco'._

'_Ih... Ela está olhando para mim. Ow, eu estou ferrado. Merda...'_

"Ehhhh, Sora-kun, qual o problema? Você ficou sem força? Ainda não terminamos, então não me deixe na mão assim!".

"Oh, S-sorry. Eu me distrai... Eu acho".

O olhar perfurante continuava a segui-lo pelo lado da nuca. Ele até podia sentir um calafrio com essa intenção tão agressiva que a garota lhe direcionava com essa expressão séria e raivosa.

Um pouco longe desse epicentro catastrófico desses adolescentes complexos e sentimentais, duas garotas notaram a mudança evidente na fisionomia da garota chateada. Mas elas não perceberam por qual motivo era esse estresse todo e mau humor.

"É impressão minha ou a Erika-san está com o humor terrível hoje?".

"Eu não sei... Ela sempre me pareceu à garota mais séria e centrada da nossa classe, mas eu acho que ela não está muito bem hoje".

"Será que devemos checar com ela se ela precisa ir até a enfermaria...?".

"Não, é melhor não. Eu não sei o que houve, mas olhe bem para os olhos dela. eu posso dizer claramente que se nos aproximarmos demais ela irá nos 'estrangular' sem compaixão".

"Ah, então eu não vi nada".

"Nem eu. Vamos voltar a fazer o que nós sabemos fazer de melhor".

"Sim! Então, você conversou com a Priscila-san da turma 11 e ela te disse isso?".

"É! Eu me surpreendi também, mas ela conseguiu fazer aquilo com tanta facilidade...".

Depois de alguns segundos ainda encarando o garoto assim, a menina somente apoiou o rosto entre os braços, debruçando-se em sua cadeira escolar. Mas o brilho agressivo persistia na face dela.

"Ehhh... Representante de Classe. Eu tenho uma dúvida estranha... Eu queria te perguntar sobre como nós podemos compreender uma garota. Eu não sou muito bom com essas coisas, mas eu fiquei sabendo que você já tem uma namorada, então...".

"Hum... O primeiro passo para conseguir fazer isso é pensar de forma diferente a como nós pensamos normalmente. Eu quero dizer, você não pode pensar como um garoto pensaria... Tudo bem que nem todas as garotas são iguais, mas a maioria é mais 'sentimental' e sensível do que nós, meninos. Ou seja, quando nós fazemos alguma coisa de errado ou esquecemos de fazer alguma coisa que prometemos, somos nós que temos que correr atrás delas e pedir desculpas. Ou então isso nunca acabará. É claro, isso só servirá caso você tenha alguma vontade de estar perto da garota, pois não podemos nos menosprezar também. eu te aconselho a não ser orgulhoso e se desculpar, ou você pode acabar perdendo a companhia e atenção dela".

"Ãhn? Isso é bem complicado. Por que as meninas não são mais simples e fáceis de conversar que nem a gente? Eu não entendo...".

"É óbvio que você não entende. Que homem vai entender completamente uma mulher? só nos resta tentarmos aprender com elas para que possamos interagir de verdade. Eu diria que na maioria das vezes somos nós quem temos razões mais sérias para ficarmos chateados, mas são elas as que aguentam mais a nossa hipocrisia... É por isso que sempre seremos completos opostos. E é por isso que eu te digo, se você não que ficar chateado com uma garota, se esforce para convencê-la de que você não queria chateá-la".

"Ou seja, não importa o motivo... O rapaz é sempre o errado na história...".

"Correto! Essa é a lógica. Mas, somente entre nós dois. Se eu for citar o tanto de vezes que eu estava certo, mas eu tive que me contentar em ignorar isso para estar ao lado da minha garota, eu te digo que o orgulho masculino não compensa se for para perder a atenção da garota certa. Eu te digo para não perder tempo e ir se desculpar. Eu consigo sentir que o clima entre vocês está péssimo. Isso tem cara de ciúmes...".

"O que?! Do que é que você está falando? Eu só citei essa dúvida de forma hipotética e sem relação alguma comigo".

"Uhum... Tudo bem. Não é um assunto meu de qualquer forma. Você que dê um jeito nisso. e nada de ficar preguiçoso ou medroso para resolver esse assunto, pois quanto mais tempo passar, piores serão suas chances de corrigir isso. e eu entendo desses dilemas, pode acreditar".

"Ooook... Vamos logo mudar a posição desses móveis, pois a aula não vai demorar para começar".

"Sim, temos somente alguns minutos sobrando".

E com isso o assunto foi silenciado. E somente uma dúvida prevaleceu na mente do Sora.

'Como ele sabia que isso era comigo? Será que ele percebeu alguma coisa? Ou essa garota exigente demais demonstrou exageradamente isso tudo com esse olhar assustador? Ou melhor, por que eu estou tão impressionado com algo assim se eu nem me importo com isso? Eu nem tenho razões para ficar preocupado com isso. Além disso, ela é muito chata e encrenqueira comigo. Ah, e eu ainda preciso devolver as anotações do caderno da Juliet. Mas como eu vou fazer isso...? Eu ainda preciso terminar de escrever o resto... Que problemão'.

...

"Homônimos, homólogos, honoríficos... Essa matéria quer é fazer um Home Run com os meus miolos (cérebro). Isso é muito-".

"Chato. Nós já sabemos, Sora! E eu pensei que você tinha acordado bem humorado hoje, desde que você me ligou tão cedo cheio de adrenalina... Que bicho te mordeu?".

"Oh, eu já sei... Ele está todo nervoso assim pelo clima tenso que estava hoje na aula. Eu vi".

"Não se atreva a continuar, Andrew! Eu não quero saber, e eu não quero pensar nisso. Eu não consigo mais me estressar hoje... Eu vou explodir assim".

"Ãhn? O que aconteceu...".

"Ah, yeah. Hoje a grade de aulas foi diferente... Bom, eu posso te passar uma mini-palestra do que houve, mas... Bom, de forma resumida... Garotas. É triângulo amoroso".

"Whaaat?! Que merda é essa que você quer dizer? Eu não acredito".

"Pois é. O _Sora-senpai_ bem que poderia nos ensinar a ter essa sorte toda na área do xaveco. Ele conseguiu desestabilizar duas _lindas garotas_ só nesta manhã-".

"Shhhh... Silêncio, seu louco. Você quer que alguma das duas venham aqui e ouçam essas bobagens de sua palhaçada? Eu aposto que você quer, não é? Você está torcendo para que eu apanhe muito hoje, não é? Seu...".

B-bom, Sora-kun. Eu diria que isso já é 'muito tarde'. Olhe na direção das três horas e na direção das oito horas. Cada qual te reserva uma 'bomba' de emoções".

_'Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda... Ahhhh. Eu não posso acreditar na situação em que estou envolvido. Eu nunca mais aceito a ajuda de uma garota. Pelo menos não DESSA garota louca'._

...

Juliet convenceu Sora e os amigos a se juntarem ao pequeno grupo de garotas formado na mesa. E ela também arrastou Erika para se juntar a eles. Mesmo com a garota estando mais afastada do grupo e com postura de combate preparada.

_**#Continua...**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor**

Eu senti que o final ficou um pouco descontextualizado e muito forçado para estabelecer um roteiro de romance aonde sequer haveria motivação para tal. Bom, eu já havia dito que esta obra não é tão detalhista e condizente...

Talvez eu consiga complementar isso tudo em capítulos futuros. Mas o meu PC não liga e isso me desmotivou bastante a escrever recentemente. Por isso, aproveitem estes capítulos seguidos que eu disponibilizarei agora e não se concentrem tanto assim nas mínimas incoerências aceleradas do meu enredo. ^^

...

25/02/2019 01:39 AM

Galera, vocês não devem sequer imaginar o quão tedioso e desgastante foi escrever este capítulo pelo celular... Eu posso dizer claramente que eu só publiquei esse episódio de hoje porque já tem alguns meses que eu estou ausente aqui nas histórias.

Ufa...

27/02/2019 02:22 AM

Até o próximo, mas eu vou traduzir ainda pelo celular!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Entrevista Esporádica Especial.**_

_**Novos Mares e Horizontes**_

**Parte 03**

Tudo foi surgindo em nossas vidas. Dores... Momentos assombrosos e assustadores... E uma felicidade a qual eu jamais esperei experimentar antes.

Eu não tenho certeza de como, ou mesmo o porquê desses sentimentos aconteceram. Eu realmente não sei... E nossas vidas conspiraram tanto para nos afastar, quanto para manter e nutrir tais sentimentos.

Eu fico feliz pelo resultado que conquistamos.

Mas isso não nega o fato do quão difícil e sem recompensas foi trilhar boa parte dessas escolhas. Eu posso dizer que nós acabamos precisando primeiramente superar muitas mágoas e ilusões; e nos conhecermos verdadeiramente, também.

Só depois de muito esforço e 'traquinagens criativas' do destino é que nós ficamos unidos; juntos.

...

Uma âncora. Um objeto que serve para estabilizar, evitar que a pessoa se perca e solte-se do objetivo. Um item essencial para uma grande jornada... Mas também é algo pesado, que te puxa e te afunda no mais profundo oceano. Dor, tristeza. Medo. Alegria e esperança.

Confiar em alguém e ter medo desse mesmo alguém. Eu cheguei a pensar muitas vezes que ele não era mais o mesmo. O mesmo rapaz que tanto me ajudou... O garoto que me salvou de mim mesma, das minhas dúvidas e incertezas. E me mostrou a beleza das coisas de uma forma tão simples e prática...

Eu não sei quais dessas 'âncoras' me doeram mais. Eu fiquei decepcionada e apavorada com ele. E depois... Eu passei a sentir indiferença.

Eu tentei tanto somente voltar aos bons tempos, sem preocupações... E sem mágoas; mas esta não é a vida. Não uma de verdade. Ele fez muita coisa ruim... E muita coisa errada eu também fiz.

Ele me ajudou quando eu tanto precisei. E eu o ajudei... Mesmo que só um pouquinho a superar tantas marcas.

Ele foi a minha âncora. E eu fui a dele.

Eu reaprendi a confiar nele; confiando mais em mim também. E eu aprendi mais sobre o mundo. Não existe essa história de 'contos de fada'. A vida não é tão fácil assim... Mas, mesmo assim... Isso é uma conversa tola. A vida é tão bela. E é tão bom ver essas pequenas sementes de alegria, bondade, esperança e, por que não, esperteza também?

Ver tudo isso em pequenas crianças e adolescentes aspirantes a se tornarem Duelistas Profissionais... Eu posso dizer que o meu sonho se moldou em algo muito além do meu desejo egoísta e mimado de anos atrás.

Eu quero ver o que a nova geração é capaz de criar e alcançar com os próprios esforços. Espíritos indomáveis e fervorosos. Sonhadores. E adolescentes felizes.

E a minha maior gratificação foi me dada através do amor e da superação. Confiando um no outro, nós tivemos o nosso filho.

O nosso pequeno aventureiro.

E eu quero patrulhar cada nova possibilidade que tudo isso nos levou a alcançar atualmente.

As vezes é necessário realizar algumas loucuras nesta vida para se alcançar a felicidade.

A minha extravagância foi confiar e ser uma âncora para ele. E ele é a minha... Não nos afundamos, mas nos mantemos firmes e unidos.

...

Ficou bom? Eu fiquei nervosa. Eu me sinto um pouco desconfortável de ficar falando tão abertamente dos meus sentimentos e momentos superados do passado. Eu errei muito antigamente ao julgá-lo e por ignorar a verdade.

O que importa é a atual felicidade que nós compartilhamos...

_A nossa família._

_**#Continua...**_


End file.
